


A Court of Art and Music

by dreamcourtbooks



Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses AU [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - A Court of Thorns and Roses Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Art School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mental Health Issues, Mild Smut, Music, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcourtbooks/pseuds/dreamcourtbooks
Summary: Feyre Archeron has always dreamed of doing something more with her passion for art, despite the fact that everyone always told her that it was a waste of time.Now in College as an art major, Feyre plans to continue on perusing her dream no matter what. Even as her relationship to long-time boyfriend Tamlin starts to spiral she doesn't plan on giving up. But what happens when the days become too hard, even for her?Rhysand has been in love with music ever since he was a small child. Music has always been a passion of his, leading him to pursue a certain degree in college so that one day he can own his own music studio. For now he has no problem using a rented studio just a few minutes from his university to make music and enjoy life with his group of close friends. But what if he's not always enjoying life?When their paths cross due to a class they share, will their love of the arts bring them closer together to help heal them?
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: A Court of Thorns and Roses AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011843
Comments: 61
Kudos: 148





	1. Prologue: IDK You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hallo! Bonjour! Hola! 
> 
> This story IS mature, there will be depictions of things such as: Violence, Abuse, Mental Illness, mentions of rape(only mentions, no in depth scenes or scenes at all), and more. Please read at your own risk! I don't want my fanfiction to cause problems for anyone. 
> 
> That being said, if you do read it then enjoy!

_"How can you miss someone you've never met?_  
_'Cause I need you now but I don't know you yet_  
_But can you find me soon because I'm in my head?_  
_Yeah, I need you now but I don't know you yet_

_'Cause lately it's been hard_  
_They're sellin' me for parts_  
_And I don't wanna be modern art_  
_But I only got half a heart to give to you"_

The male finished up singing one of his favorite songs, his hand coming to a stop on his guitar as well. His gaze remained focused on the wall in front of him as he drifted off into his own thoughts. 

He had been sitting alone here for a while, surprisingly enough no one had come looking for him yet. He had expected his cousin or one of his friends to show up but they hadn't so far. 

Don't get him wrong, he loved them all, but sometimes he wanted to have some time on his own with nothing but music in his company. Especially when he sang songs like the one he had just finished up. 

They always wanted him to talk to people and go on dates, do something, but he never did. He was content with his music and friends as he waited for that love to find him. 

That didn't mean he never felt lonely though. 

Today was one of those days for him. A day where he couldn't help but wish he did have someone like that in his life. He wanted someone to share certain things with and to care for in that special way. 

He had a feeling for a little while now that his time for that might be coming soon, he just wasn't sure when exactly it would be. 

He could wait though. He would wait, because he knew that whoever it was would no doubt be worth it. 

"Rhys!" 

At the sound of his name, Rhysand looked up to find his cousin standing at the studio door with a smile on her face. 

"Finally, I've been calling your name since I walked inside." She told him. "We're going out for lunch now, are you coming with?"

Rhys nodded his head and began to put up his guitar and music. "Yeah, just let me get all of this put up in here. I'll be in my car in a few minutes. Who drove you guys here?" 

"Az did, he told Cassian that he didn't trust him enough to drive after last time. Cass got all defensive and-"

"He told Az, 'it was just one building'?" 

His cousin let out a small laugh and nodded her head. "Yep, I'll go tell them you'll be out in a few. Don't be too slow or you're paying for lunch!" 

Rhys rolled his eyes as he watched her begin to walk off. "Oh please Mor, you act as if anyone else will be paying anyways."

Morrigan didn't say anything else as she exited the building, leaving Rhys to get his stuff put up alone. 

It only took him a few minutes to get everything put away safely. Once that was done he got his phone out and grabbed his school bag, checking his notifications as he headed out of the building. 

_Email from: Mister Professor_

_Hello class, you'll be having a project for this class due in two months before the semester is up. Below is the list of partners for said project. If you have a problem with your partner then suck it up because I have no time or will to change them._

_Have a good evening._

_-Mister professor_  
_Sent from my iPhone_

Rhys rolled his eyes as a chuckle exited his lips, but he took a moment to scroll to find his name on the list. Beside his name was the name of a girl he hardly recognized. He knew of her, but that was the extent of his knowledge. 

_Feyre Archeron._

Rhysand smiled to himself as he finally exited the building, locking the door behind him. When he turned back around and went to step towards his car he quickly took a screenshot of her email and then turned his phone off. 

"I will be emailing you later, Feyre. I hope you don't mind having me as a partner." 

And for some reason, in that moment, Rhys could have sworn his feelings about his own love coming soon heightened.


	2. Project Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre is out at dinner with her boyfriend Tamlin and his friends when she gets an email from someone she doesn't know. It turns out it's just her partner for a new project in one of her classes emailing her.

Prythian University, where dreams go to thrive. The university was built many years ago in the city that went by the same name; Prythian. It was built to give those a chance to follow their dreams, no matter how small. There were programs for almost any one with plenty of programs for international students as well. 

Feyre Archeron has been attending the university for the past two years, this new year being her third. The female came here to pursue her dream of becoming an artist, no matter how many times people had belittled her for the decision. All she wanted was to make something of her passion and that's exactly what she had come here to do. 

The female transferred somewhat smoothly into college life with her boyfriend, Tamlin. While Feyre was around the arts side of the university Tamlin could be found on the law side as he tried to earn his pre-law degree. 

Currently she was sitting at a set of tables with Tamlin and his friends, a small smile plastered on her face even though she hadn't paid attention to a single word anyone has said. 

"Feyre, are you listening?" Lucien, Tamlins closest friend, asked her from her left side. 

The female glanced over to him and shook her head slightly to regain her focus on what was going on around her. "Yeah, sorry. I just zoned out for a second. I have a lot to do after dinner."

Tamlin looked over at Feyre and gave her a certain look as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders tightly. "I thought you said you were going to take the night off? We agreed you wouldn't take shifts on Saturdays anymore."

 _No,_ you _agreed I wouldn't take shifts on Saturdays._

"I couldn't help it, there's a big event tonight and Ressina needs all the help she can get at the studio." Feyre explained, her gaze darting back and forth between Tamlin and her glass on the table. "Plus Saturdays are when I can get the most hours, along with Fridays. Every other day she has me leave early because there's not much going on." 

Tamlin narrowed his eyes but nodded, moving his arm from around her shoulders. "Well I'll drop you off and pick you up, you can stay over at my place tonight." 

The female bit down on her lower lip and nodded her head. "It would be nice if you picked me up, but I have a lot to do at my dorm too after so I should probably-"

"You can just do it tomorrow, can't you?" He questioned with a pointed look. "What's so important you can't spend some time with your boyfriend?" 

"It's stuff for my classes, I have a lot of projects coming up and I would prefer to get ahead so I can get more hours at work."

Tamlin sighed and picked up his glass of beer from the table, taking a sip. "Do you even want to spend time with me anymore? It doesn't seem like it."

Feyre shook her head. "Don't do that, you act as if we never see each other anymore. We're spending time together right now aren't we? And we'll have some time together when you drop me off and pick me up from work. We have lunch together every day, we have dinner together every night. I'm just trying to get a few more hours at work a week so I can pay more towards the university." 

"I already told you that I could pay for it for you, you wouldn't have to worry about the loans you're taking out or working more hours to pay them back. If you moved in with me like I brought up before, you also wouldn't have to worry about paying more for the dorm you're staying in."

"And I've already told you that I can handle my finances myself, I don't need you to pay for everything for me although I appreciate the thought. I can support myself just fine with my job at the studio. I also don't think I'm ready for us to move in together just yet, please respect my boundaries." 

Tamlin just stared at her for a couple of seconds before he nodded his head, mumbling something under his breath as he took another drink of his beer. 

"Well," Lucien started in an attempt to get rid of the awkward silence now present, "I think now would be a great time to bring up the surprise, don't you Tam?" 

The blonde male glanced at his friend and nodded his head, looking to Feyre as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and set it in front of her. 

"I was hoping that after tonight I wouldn't need to give this to you, but since you don't want to move in together…" 

Tamlin opened the box to reveal a shining new key, causing Feyre to furrow her eyebrows in confusion. 

"So I tell you I'm not ready to move in together yet and you give me a key anyways?" She asks, her eyes never once leaving the key before her. 

Tam shakes his head. "No, this is a key to your new apartment. I was hoping you would want to move in with me instead but I have this as a backup." 

Feyre looked over to Lucian who had a nervous and sorry look on his face. She then looked back to Tamlin and shook her head. 

"You can't just buy me an apartment, I'm perfectly fine in my dorm room. It's not like I have to share the room with anyone else. Plus didn't I just say I can handle my finances on my own?" 

"This has nothing to do with finances, Feyre. It would be better for when I want to come over and spend some alone time with you. It'll also be better for you in general. More space to do your art at home so you don't have to spend all your painting time in the studio. I can come over and keep you company while you paint more this way."

Feyre shut her eyes for a moment and bit back the remark that was on the top of her tongue. "I'll think about it." She whispered after a moment, opening her eyes again as she did so. 

Now it was Tamlins turn to furrow his eyebrows at her. The rest of his friends had now turned towards them and we're waiting to see what was happening. "What do you mean you'll think about it? This isn't us moving in together." 

"You bought an apartment for me, you act as if I'm not doing just fine in my dorm and with my own money." She told him, wanting to jump up and leave with all of the eyes on her. "Can we talk about this later? After dinner when it's just the two of us?" 

"Yeah, sure." He grumbled and picked up his glass to take a big gulp of his beer this time. 

Feyre let out a quiet sigh of relief and then pulled out her phone, holding it in her lap as she looked down at it. She had one text message from Ressina about tonight and then an email on her school account from an email address she didn't recognize. 

She didn't pay attention to any conversations around her as she clicked on the email, reading it carefully. 

_Hello Feyre, you and I appear to have a project to do together for our graphic design class. The partners are listed in Mister professors last email if you haven't seen it yet and would like to check it. I'll give you my number below so we can communicate easier about this._

_321-456-7891_

_I look forward to working with you on this project,_

_-Rhysand_

She blinked slowly a few times as she took in the email, not remembering seeing any email from her graphic design professor. She quickly copied the number before leaving the email and checking her spam folder, finding the email from their professor the person had mentioned. 

They were indeed partners for this project. 

Within just a few seconds Feyre saved the males number and looked up to find her food being set down in front of her. 

"Thank you," She told the waiter before they turned to hand someone else their plate. 

As soon as everyone had their food Feyre began to eat, still doing her best to stay out of the conversations happening around her. Joining in on the conversations with Tamlins friends were never in her best interest. They always seemed to end on an awkward note or she would just get ignored completely. 

Lucky for her, she currently had a very good meal to eat instead. 

The dinner took a lot longer than she expected originally due to the fact that they wouldn't stop talking long enough to actually eat. It annoyed the crap out of Feyre, but she couldn't say anything about it without seeming rude. 

So, when nine o'clock finally came, Feyre stood up from her seat and leaned down to whisper in Tamlins ear. 

"I need to get going for work, are you still planning on driving me?" 

Tamlin turned his head to look up at her and then nodded slowly, although he had an annoyed look in his eyes. "Of course, just give me a moment to say goodbye to everyone and pay our part of the check. Don't argue with me on this one, it's dinner."

The female didn't say anything else, she just nodded and waved by to Lucien before she stepped outside. She stood against her boyfriend's car while she waited for him to finish up inside, letting out a sigh of relief when he finally did. 

"Really Feyre? You couldn't just wait a little while longer while we sat there and enjoyed the time together with everyone?" He questioned, unlocking the car so they could both get in. 

Feyre didn't say anything as he opened her door for her and she climbed inside, watching him shut it and then walk over to the driver's seat and get in. 

"I have work, Tamlin." She reminded him as she put on her seatbelt. "It's not fair to Ressina if I'm late, especially tonight. You don't have to drive me if you'd rather stay here and continue to spend time with your friends."

Tamlin sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot and began to make his way towards the art studio Feyre worked at. 

"Our friends," he corrected her, "They're our friends Feyre-"

_No, they're not. The only one of them that doesn't want to cry at my presence is Lucien._

"-and they wanted to go out with us tonight, a group thing. I just wish you would have kept Saturday a no work day like we discussed and Agreed."

_I never agreed to that. You did._

"I'm sorry but I really can't let Ressina down tonight." She explained, her gaze remaining focused on everything outside of the car as they drove through the city now taken over by night. 

That was Feyres favourite thing to paint, the city in the night time. Or just the night time in general with the beautiful night sky. So empty, yet so full. 

"Now about the apartment I got you-"

Feyre shook her head, panic beginning to rise within her. "I can't, you know I can't. I'm perfectly fine in my dorm for the time being and I told you what I think of stuff like that." 

As Tamlin pulled into the parking lot of the art studio, not a single empty space in sight, Feyre could feel the anger and annoyance begin to radiate from him. 

"I did this because I love and care about you. Imagine how much more convenient it would be for us." He told her, grabbing her hand in his after he finally did park. "It makes so much more sense, especially because you don't want to live with me yet. What do you say?" 

Feyre finally looked over to Tamlin again and gave him a small smile as she leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please let me know what you think so far!


	3. The Gallery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Please let me know what you think so far at the end!

"Who in their right mind would buy their significant other an apartment just because they don't wanna live together!?"

Feyre was currently sitting in the attic with Ressina, searching for the actual copy of a painting someone wanted to buy. Her boss and close friend just shook her head and clicked her tongue as she continued her search. 

"Someone who doesn't understand boundaries, _that's who._ You can do better than him, Feyre, and you know that. Why do you stay with-"

"He's a good guy, Ressina." She cut her off, starting to look through another pile of paintings. "He can just be a little- uhm-"

"Controlling?" 

Feyre rolled her eyes at her friend and shook her head. "I wouldn't say controlling. He's just a little too attached and he doesn't fully understand that I would prefer to work for and earn my own stuff. It doesn't make him a bad guy. He just wants to help support me, he just doesn't know how to do it the way I want the support."

Ressina sighed but didn't say anything else about it, she just continued her search for the painting they needed. 

Eventually, a few minutes later, Feyre found the painting in a pile by her and pulled it out of its casing. Ressina smiled at her and grabbed the painting with a thank you before the two of them headed back downstairs. 

They went their separate ways as her boss moved to deliver the painting to the woman who bought it and Feyre went to walk around and check in on everyone. 

"Do you like this piece?" She questioned a male as she walked up beside him. She had noticed he'd been standing there for some time before deciding to walk up to him. 

The male spun around and Feyre was met with a pair of violet eyes and a kind smile. "I do. What can you tell me about it?" 

_Everything._ She thought to herself. After all, it was one of _her_ pieces. She still didn't understand why Ressina bothered to put out her art during these showings she did. 

"Well, the artist is twenty years old and she absolutely loves the nighttime. It's a very special piece to her. She painted it right after a tough time in her life." 

_Is moving away from home and going to university really a tough time?..._

_...It is when you get stressed and overwhelmed by the new place and new routine._

"It's very beautiful. Do you know the name of the artist?"

Feyre gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Unfortunately I can't disclose that information with you. The artist wanted to remain anonymous." 

She had done this painting a couple years back during her first year at college. She had no idea how hard the new changes and classes would be until she got here, leaving her overwhelmed and honestly ready to give up.

But then Ressina offered her a job and a place to paint at this studio. 

Ressina became her savoir very quickly. At least for that one tiny situation. Ever since Feyre has once again been nothing but focused on going after her dream. 

"That's a shame." The male whispered, turning back to the painting. "All money made off of these pieces goes to the artists, correct?" 

She nodded. "Most of it, yes. They pay us to have their art shown off here and then usually they give us a little more money from what they make when their paintings sell. Can I ask why?" 

"I would like to buy this one," He told her, turning to face her again. "How much does the artist want for it?" 

"Uh-" Feyre couldn't form a coherent thought for the life of her. "I- Let me go- let me check in with my boss. Please wait here a moment." 

_Way to go dumbass._

It didn't take Feyre long to find Ressina again, quickly pulling her aside into a quiet corner of the building. 

"What? Is something wrong? Oh God don't tell me one of the paintings started melting again. I told Louise-"

"Someone wants to buy my painting. The one you begged me to put out." Feyre cut her off in a whisper, still not quite being able to believe it herself. "He asked me how much the artist wanted and I said I had to check with you." 

Ressina looked Feyre over with a serious expression before she started laughing right in Feyre's face. 

"Fey that's a good thing! Go back and tell the gentleman how much you want for the painting. I told you your art was stunning." 

Feyre shakes her head and glances back towards the male for a second before her gaze goes back to her boss. "It's not though! Oh God, how much should I ask for it?" 

Ressina let out another laugh and shook her own head at Feyre. "You know how the other artists price their paintings here. Same way for yours. Now go tell the man how much!" 

Without much of a choice, Feyre walked back over to the man and gave him a small smile. 

"One hundred and ninety five dollars," She told him. "That's how much the artist wants for it." 

The male nods at Feyre and then moves his gaze back to the painting. During the few minutes of awkward silence that follow, Fey just stands there shifting back and forth on her feet. 

"I'll take it." He finally tells her, his attention coming back to her just as she stops shifting. "Do you need to go find the _actual_ painting somewhere else in here?" 

Feyre pauses for a moment before she shakes her head and steps closer to her painting. "No. This is the real piece. The artist didn't have time and didn't wish to create a replica to put out tonight, so she just put out the original. It'll probably be best if you wait until after the show to grab it though. Is that possible?" 

"Yes , of course! You're the expert. I wouldn't want to get ambushed by angry people as I leave with this beautiful piece of art." 

The female can't hold back her snort at that comment, crossing her arms over her chest as a chill passes over her. "I highly doubt that painting would cause you to get mobbed by a crowd of angry buyers."

The male shrugs his shoulders and just smiles, watching as Feyre steps forward to change the status of the painting from 'available' to 'bought'. "Then why have me wait to get it until after the showing is over?" 

"Because others may see me taking it right off of the wall to give you and then wonder why we can't do the same for them." She told him honestly. "Plus, wouldn't you like to enjoy some more of the art as well before it's all over? You can't possibly do that walking around carrying a whole painting. The show will be over in half an hour, can you wait until then?" 

"Of course. Thank you." 

Feyre nodded her head and dropped her hands to her arms to her sides as she got ready to walk around again. "It's just my job. If you need anything else feel free to come find me." 

The female had barely just enough time to see the male nod before she turned around and walked off, making her rounds around the floor again to see if anyone else needed any help. 

The end of the show came quicker than Feyre would have liked, she wouldn't have minded staying here at the studio and talking about art all night. 

When the last person, the expert for the male from earlier, finally left she took her phone out for just a second to check her notifications. 

All of them were from Tamlin. 

_I'm outside in the parking lot, when's the show over?_   
_Hello, can you answer me?_   
_Feyre I can't sit here all night, how much longer will you be?_   
_Feyre._

Before she could even begin to reply she saw someone walk up to her from the corner of her eye and tucked her phone back in her pocket. 

"I believe someone said I would be able to get the painting I bought after everyone had left." The male with the violet eyes tells her with a smile. "And it looks like everyone has left. Are there any special procedures you need to do for work or can I give you the money and you can give me the painting?" 

Feyre glanced around really quick for Ressina, only to find her boss watching them from a corner with her thumbs up before walking away. 

"Uhm, yes. You can just hand me the money and I'll give it to my boss and then you can take the painting home. Do you want a film to put over it so it's protected a little better until you get home?"

After he handed her the money and told her yes on the film, Feyre left him standing there while she went to Ressinas office. As soon as she walked in her boss had a huge grin on her face and was right in front of her, waiting to hear everything. 

"So?" She asked Feyre just as her eyes landed on the money in her hands. "Look at you Fey! I _told_ you. Didn't I tell you?" 

"You did," Feyre admitted with a small chuckle and then held the money out to Ressina. 

Ressina looked down at it with a raised eyebrow and then glanced back up to Feyre. "What are you doing? You know that's not how we work here. That money is _yours._ "

"But-"

"Ah, ah, no buts. It's your money from your painting Feyre. Now go grab the film and give the man the painting. Lock up when you're done because I need to head out, but I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Feyre nodded. "I'll lock up, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

When Feyre made her way back to the male with the film, she realized that she didn't know who exactly was buying her painting. 

"What's your name?" She questioned as she carefully took the painting off of the wall and began to slip it into the protective covering..

"Rhysand. Do I get to ask what yours is or is that also something you can't tell me?" 

Feyre looks up at him and lets out a quiet laugh as she shakes her head. "It's Feyre. Do you, by any chance, happen to be the Rhysand who emailed me earlier about a project for graphic design?" 

Rhysand nodded. "That would indeed be me. Sorry if I freaked you out with some random guy emailing you with his number, I just thought it would be easier for us to use regular messaging and calls instead of email."

"No! You didn't freak me out at all! I mean- I was a little confused at first because I hadn't seen the professors email yet but you didn't scare me." 

"Are you sure?" 

Feyre nodded her head and walked up to him with the painting now in the protective film. "I'm sure, I promise. While we're here do you want to maybe set up a day and time for us to actually start meeting up to talk about the project?" 

Rhysand nodded his own head now and began to walk towards the exit, making sure Feyre followed as he spoke. "How about tomorrow? Maybe we could get some lunch together and talk about it then?" 

The female paused for a second before she kept walking slowly, thinking for a moment about earlier and what going out for lunch with Rhysand could cause. 

"Uhm… That sounds like a great idea. I'll text you tonight when I get home so you have my number and then tomorrow we can decide on a place and an exact time and meet up then." 

Before they exited the building Feyre made sure that the security system was on and then fished her keys out of her pocket, easily finding the one to the studio. 

"That sounds perfect." Rhysand agreed as they stepped outside and Feyre turned around to lock the doors up. "In the meantime, are you sure you can't tell me anything about the-"

A loud car horn filters into the air, cutting Rhysand off. Feyre closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath as she realizes who's car horn it is and then shakes her head when she turns back around. 

"Sorry, my boyfriend's been waiting a little while." She tells him with a nervous smile. "I'll text you, yeah?" 

"He seems a little impatient." Rhys mutters under his breath, but then looks back up to Feyre and smiles. "Yeah, and I'll text you back. Thank you for helping me tonight. Have a good rest of your night Feyre." 

"You too Rhysand."

When the two of them part ways and Feyre gets into Tamlins car, she already knows this conversation won't be all pleasant. 

If there even is a conversation. 

He doesn't speak a single word on the way to Feyre's house, slightly worrying Feyre more but also slightly making her grateful for the silence. But the second he parks in front of her dorm building that thankfulness disappears. 

"You weren't answering my texts." He tells her, as if she wasn't already aware of what she did. "Why weren't you answering my texts?" 

"I was at work!" Feyre defended, taking her seatbelt off and getting ready to exit the car. "God forbid I don't answer my text messages while I'm working. What has gotten into you lately?" 

Tamlin snaps his head over to her and grabs her wrist in his hand tightly. "What's gotten into me? I think you should ask what's gotten into you. Who was that guy you left the studio with?" 

Feyre sighed and shook her head, trying to pull her wrist free only to have him hold on tighter. "He bought a painting that we couldn't take down until everyone else left. Ressina had an urgent thing to attend to so she left me to help him and then lock up the building. Let go of my wrist." 

At that command something seemed to snap within Tamlin, making him let go of her wrist and look at her with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I was just scared." 

Feyre sat there for a minute before she shook her head. "It's alright, you didn't. I'll see you sometime tomorrow okay?" 

"Okay," Tamlin agreed. "Good night Feyre." 

Before Feyre could respond Tamlin leaned in for a kiss, their lips connecting much sooner than the female expected. When the kiss was over she gave him a small smile and then got out of the car, not turning back to look at him once. 

Her smile fell as soon as her back was to him.


	4. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Tamlin talk in the morning before she goes to meet with Rhys about their project.

The next morning, Feyre woke up curled into a ball on her bed. Her arm was throbbing under her head, probably from laying on it all night. At first the female just stayed in place and contemplated not leaving her dorm all day but eventually she decided that she had too much stuff to do. 

With a sigh she moved her arm from under her head and reached for her phone, only to pause her movement about halfway. 

Her heart dropped in her chest as soon as she looked at her wrist. The one Tamlin had grabbed last night-

There was a bruise forming on it. 

Feyre didn't think he had held onto it that hard, but sleeping on it probably didn't help much either. 

_He didn't mean to_. She told herself as she finished reaching for her phone with her other hand and powered it on. _It was an accident._

The female didn't stay on the topic for much longer before she looked at the time as soon as her phone turned on. Surprisingly it's only nine o'clock, giving Feyre time to shower and pop in to help Ressina really quick before her lunch with Rhysand. 

As soon as she got home last night she texted Rhys as she said she would, letting him know that it was her and she would get back to him in the morning. The second she plugged her phone in and her head hit her pillow she was out for the night. 

Now checking her notifications, she had a couple of messages from Rhysand and one from Tamlin. With a shake of her head to herself she opened the messages from Rhysand first. 

_Hey Feyre! I'll save your number now._   
_About meeting up tomorrow for lunch, we could go to the night cafe in town? I've heard it's really good. Whatever time works best for you is good for me, just let me know. :)_

Feyre smiled slightly and brought up her bruised wrist to type back her response faster, only to wince part way through from the small shot of pain the bruise caused. After a few seconds the pain seemed to go away so she quickly typed back and sent her response to Rhys. 

_That sounds fine, how about sometime between 12:30 and 1:00? I have to stop by my job beforehand but that time should work for me._

Once her message is sent, Feyre gets up from her bed slowly and sets her phone back down on her nightstand. She takes a quick moment to stretch as best as she can before standing up and going through her dresser for an outfit to wear for the day. 

Glancing at her wrist as she looked through her shirts, she eventually decided on a long sleeve shirt to cover up her newly formed bruise. Setting out a pair of jeans to go with it and a hair tie to put up her hair, the last thing she did was grab her towel before she left her room and made her way to take a shower. 

She didn't spend a super long time in the shower like she usually would have considering all she had to do today. She quickly washed her hair and her body before turning off the shower and wrapping her towel around herself. Her room was right around the corner, her clothes already laid out on her bed to make things easier for her. 

On her way back to her dorm a figure stepped in front of her, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion and concern before she looked up to see who it was. 

"Oh," She whispered only partially out of relief when she saw it was just Tamlin. "What are you doing here?" 

As Tamlin smiled at her, Feyre tightened her hold on her towel with her good hand. She made an attempt to hide her bruised wrist by her side but Tamlins gaze caught it before it was completely out of sight. 

His smile fell instantly. "Did I- Is that because I grabbed your wrist last night?" 

"I'm fine," She insisted with a small smile. "It's just a small bruise, you didn't mean to. Can I get dressed real quick and then we'll talk when I'm done? I have some stuff to do though so it'll have to be kind of quick." 

Tamlin moved his gaze away from her wrist and looked at her eyes, nodding his head. "That's fine. I'll wait right out here." 

"Okay, thank you. I'll be out in just a minute." 

Without any other words from either of them Feyre stepped by him and then walked into her dorm room, closing her door behind her immediately. She took a second to take a deep breath before walking over to her bed and starting to get dressed. 

It didn't take her long at all to do so, the most time consuming part of getting ready being putting her still wet hair into a braid that ran over her shoulder. 

When she was done she grabbed her phone, purse, and keys before heading out of her dorm room yet again. The moment she stepped outside Tamlin was in front of her with an apologetic smile on his face. 

"I'm sorry." He told her again. "I really didn't mean to hurt you… You know that, right?" 

Feyre nodded her head as she locked her dorm room and then turned to face Tamlin again. "I know, as I said before it's okay. Really. Why did you stop by?" 

Tamlin shook his head and motioned with his hand for them to begin walking as he spoke. "I wanted to come by and see if you wanted to go out for breakfast or lunch. Although considering the time it would probably be lunch."

"I can't- I'm sorry. I have to stop by work for a little bit and then I'm meeting up with my partner for a project in graphic design. But what about dinner?"

"That sounds good. What project?" 

Feyre shrugged as they stepped out of her building and then started to walk towards her car. "A project I know nothing about for graphic design. I didn't even know we had one or that we had pre-picked partners until my partner emailed me and told me what was going on."

When the two of them reached her car, Feyre paused and leaned against her driver's side door to look up at Tamlin. She could see the remorse in his eyes about her wrist still but she didn't say anything, giving him the chance to respond to her last comment if he wanted. 

Tamlin nodded his head slowly. "Okay. Why don't we meet up after you're done meeting with your project partner and we can go back to my apartment and watch a movie or two and then go out to dinner?" 

"Or I could just drive right over to your apartment." Feyre offered, partially unsure if she actually wanted to or not. "I'll text you when I'm on my way there. I'll see you then?" 

"I'll see you then," Tamlin agreed before leaning down to kiss her real quick. "I'm really sorry about your wrist again. I really didn't mean to- I swear it. I won't do anything like that again. I feel like a complete piece of crap, I'm sorry."

Feyre shook her head and offered another small smile. "It's alright, really. I know you didn't mean to. I'll see you in a bit." 

Tamlin nodded. "I'll see you in a bit. I love you."

"Love you too." 

Feyre was at the art studio in a matter of minutes. She saw Ressina through the windows on the upper level, probably counting through the money made off of the show last night. 

As soon as Feyre walked into the studio she felt her phone vibrate, causing her to quickly fish it out of her purse so she could see what message she got. 

_That time works perfectly. I'll see you then :)_

Feyre smiled and sent back her simple response really quick before putting her phone back and heading upstairs to see Ressina. 

"Good morning boss." Feyre said as she walked into the office. 

Ressina turned to look at her with a big smile on her face. "Good morning Fey. You know you didn't have to come by, right? I can manage money perfectly fine on my own." 

"I know, I just wanted to stop by and check in with you. How many paintings were sold last night?" 

"Almost all of them." Ressina told her, her grin growing bigger as she did so. 

"Really!?" Feyre asked. "That's awesome! Wow. Will you be having me take the ones that weren't sold back to the artists?" 

Ressina shook her head. "No. At least not today. Take the day off, you deserve it. And I know you need the money to pay for your schooling but I'll give you more hours this week if you take today off. There's just one thing you can do for me before you go." 

Feyre looked at her boss and sighed but nodded her head. "What do you need me to do?"

"Please fix that painting hanging over there, it's crooked." 

Feyre turned around and her eyes landed on the painting her boss was talking about, seeing that it was indeed crooked. 

With a quiet laugh she walked over to the painting and brought both of her arms up, using her hands to try and rearrange the painting on the wall. Before she could notice it well enough to stop it, her sleeve on her shirt slipped down a little. 

Feyre tried her best to ignore it and also tried her best to avoid looking at her boss who had no doubt seen the bruise. When she was done fixing the painting she dropped her arms to her side and made sure her sleeves fell back down as well. 

When she looked back to Ressina, the older woman was giving her a strange look. One eyebrow raised in question while her eyes already seemed to have an idea of what had happened to her wrist. 

"Thank you for the day off," Feyre told her with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day Ressina."

Without waiting for a response Feyre left the office and then left the building, walking back out to her car. Considering how early she left the studio, she arrived at the cafe that Rhysand had mentioned earlier than planned. 

With a small sigh she sat down at a table in a corner inside of the cafe and got out her phone, opening up 'Among us' so she could pass the time. 

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one who shows up early."

Feyre looked up from her third game in among us and found Rhys standing in front of her with a smile. 

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He asked when he got her attention. "The hazelnut coffee is amazing, so is the lemonade but specifically the rasberry one. Their danishes and sandwiches are also really good."

The female smiled at him and was about to shake her head no before Rhysand stopped her. 

"I promise you, you won't regret it. It's really good." He assured her. 

"Okay," Feyre nodded. "Hazelnut coffee, and a breakfast sandwich. How much will it-"

Rhysand shook his head as he began to turn away to stand in line. "Don't worry about it, it's on me. I'll be right back." 

Feyre didn't say anything else in response, she just watched Rhys walk away and get into the line. It didn't take him long to end up at the register, telling the female working it what he wanted and then what Feyre had wanted. 

When he was done ordering, the blonde female looked over at Feyre and then back to Rhys with a grin on her face. Feyre couldn't completely hear what was being said between the two, but she swore she heard the word 'date' pop up in their conversation. 

A few minutes later Rhys walked back over to the table, tray in hand with everything he ordered on it. Two coffees, a breakfast sandwich, and a danish. 

"Thank you," Feyre said and grabbed the cup of coffee off of the tray to take a sip. "Did that girl ask if we were on a date?" 

Rhys looked at Feyre and paused for a second before shaking his head and giving her an apologetic smile. "She did. That's my cousin. She, along with my friends, is very invested in my non-existent love life. Of course if she sees me sitting with a pretty girl then she'll assume I'm on a date with her."

Feyre shook her head as she took another sip of her coffee. "It seems sweet that her and your friends care."

"That's until you find out that the majority of them just wanna get me laid." Rhys told her, taking a bite of his danish. 

"Oh God," Feyre whispered with a small laugh. "I mean- that's usually how it is, right? Some people actually care to see you happy in a relationship and going on dates and stuff, while others just want to hell you get laid." 

"Indeed. Can I ask why you're wearing long sleeves though? It's like eighty-five degrees outside." 

The female looked at Rhys and shrugged her shoulders. "I was cold this morning when I woke up. I might be getting sick, I don't know."

Feyre then picked up her breakfast sandwich and took a small bite before focusing her attention back on Rhys. 

"So, about this project… What exactly is the project?" She questioned, wiping her mouth with a napkin after she took another bite of her sandwich. 

Rhys looked at Feyre and shook his head, a grin on his face. "You don't know what it's about? Well damn… How the hell am I supposed to make you do all the work now?"

Feyre's jaw dropped slightly before she shook her head at him yet again. "Are you serious?" 

"No," Rhysand started with a deadpan look. "I'm Rhysand."

With the smile on her face growing bigger by the second, Feyre rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee. "Okay so my partner is a smartass, got it. Good thing I can be a big smartass too then."

Rhysand grinned, practically from ear to ear, and looked right into Feyres eyes as he spoke again. 

"Feyre Archeron, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	5. Essential Questions and Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Rhys sit down and talk about their project, only to later be interrupted by some people Feyre has never met before.

"So for the project we pick a topic that we're both passionate about and come up with our own essential question. Then we use what we've learned in graphic design to come up with a 'design solution' to our essential question."

Feyre kept her eyes on Rhys as she nodded her head, telling him she understood what they were supposed to be doing for the project. They'd been sitting here for forty-five minutes already and they just now got back to talking about the project. 

"Okay so… What are you passionate about?" Feyre questioned him, taking another drink from her coffee as she waited for a response. 

Rhys kept his gaze locked on Feyre, shrugging his shoulders before he looked away. "Music, family and friends, nighttime. What about you Miss Archeron?" 

"Art, painting, also the nighttime." 

The male nodded at her answer and then appeared to be thinking for a second before he looked back to Feyre. "So the arts and nighttime are what we have in common that we're passionate about. What can we do with either one of those?"

The silence that followed was anything but awkward. 

The two of them sat there, both thinking about possible essential questions they could work with. Just as Feyre was about to say something the blonde female walked up to their table and set down two more coffees, a grin on her face as she did so. 

"I figured the two of you could use a refill, on the house." She told them, her gaze flicking to Rhys for just a second before it went right back to Feyre. "I hope you two are having a good time together." 

"Go away Mor," Rhys told Mor with a head shake and a quiet chuckle. "We're busy working on our project, thank you for the coffee though." 

"Thank you," Feyre said as well. 

"Right, your _project_." Mor winked at the two of them and then stepped back as she prepared to walk away again. "It's no problem, you two enjoy." 

As soon as the blonde left Feyre looked at Rhys once more. The male just shook his head and took in a deep breath. "I told you they like to meddle. She's one of _four_." 

"Oh boy, it must be so hard having friends and family who care." Feyre agreed sarcastically, her gaze going down to the notebook and pen Rhys had given her to write in. She didn't say anything as she began to write her thoughts down.

"That's not what I meant smartass. What are you writing down?"

"My idea for our essential question." She told him, not taking her focus from the notebook as she finished up her thought. 

Rhys tilted his head to try and look at what she wrote but had no luck reading it from where he was due to how small she wrote it and the angle he was sitting at. 

"Well will you share this idea with me or not?" He questioned her, sitting back in his seat. "We are _partners_ on this project you know."

Feyre looked up at Rhys when she was done and raised her eyebrow at him in question. "I know. Can I write it down before I forget without you whining?" 

Rhys looked stunned for a moment before he grinned at her. "I like you. This is going to be fun." 

She rolled her eyes at him and slid the notebook his way so he could look at it as she told him her idea. "Does being involved in the arts improve a person's mental health?" 

Rhysand didn't say anything, he just looked at the notebook Feyre used to write down her thoughts in. They sat there in an awkward silence as he just stared at the page, his face remaining neutral. 

"If you don't like it then you can just say so, no need to make a big scene out of it." Feyre told him, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat back. 

_Finally_ , he looked up at her and shook his head. "No, I love the idea. I think it's great. Sorry I just had to take a moment. Plus, I make a big scene out of everything _Darling_."

Feyre rolled her eyes at him but didn't comment on anything he said. "So we have our essential question, we can meet up again another day soon to discuss more details about the graphic design element and how to get our answers." 

"You're leaving? All we've done is come up with an essential question. I wouldn't consider that very productive." Rhys said. "And we haven't even really introduced ourselves to each other. I would like to know about who I'm working with, wouldn't you?" 

"You know my name, you know where I work, you know stuff I'm passionate about. I'd say you know enough about me." Feyre told him as she stood up and grabbed her purse, getting ready to leave. 

"Feyre _please_ just sit back down and we can go over some more ideas. I'm sorry if I said something to upset you, that wasn't my intention. I'm kind of an asshole sometimes. I have a tendency to screw a lot of things up." 

Feyre didn't say anything and she didn't sit back down, but she also didn't turn away to leave yet. 

Rhys looked up at her and sighed, clasping his hands together on the table in front of him. "I can attempt to stop being as big of an asshole, at least for right now. When you get to be around me more I can't help it and you'll see that it's a natural part of my amazing personality." 

"You're so conceited," Feyre said with a small laugh, slowly sitting back down in her seat in front of Rhysand. "I think getting to know who we're working with could be beneficial. I do have some things to do later though so it can't be too long. Where do you work?" 

"Getting straight to it, are we Feyre darling?" He asked, a small smile back on his face now. "Well I do two things. I work here part-time and I also work at a music studio a couple hours a week and have concerts sometimes."

"Concerts?" Feyre questioned, her curious expression solely focused on him. 

"Yes, I play guitar and sing. I'll usually do some small concerts here at the shop or some small things for people at the music studio." 

Fey smiled at him and nodded her head. "That's cool, so are you studying music then?"

Rhysand shook his head. "No, I'm actually studying business so I can one day own my own studio. But I assume you're actually studying art?"

"Yes, I am. I'm getting my Bachelor's in art and I'll figure out where to go from there. Ressina gave me a job in the studio my freshman year and I absolutely love it. She'll put my art up sometimes when we have shows or just because."

"So were any of your paintings out last night?" 

Feyre took a second to think, wondering if she should tell him that he bought her painting last night. "Well, actually-"

As soon as she opened her mouth to tell him she got cut off by a new voice she didn't recognize. 

"Rhys! I can't believe you skipped out on us again today. You're just worried I'll finally beat- well _hello_ there." 

Feyre looked away from Rhys and watched two males and a girl walk over to their table. One of the males had long hair and was taller than the other two with him, the second male had shorter hair and seemed slightly annoyed. The female had her hair cut into a bob and was easily shorter than both of them, probably also shorter than Feyre.

The male with the long hair was grinning at Feyre and then looked to Rhys for a moment. 

"My bad bro, you're excused for skipping out on us again this morning." He said before turning his attention back to Feyre. "Hello there gorgeous, if you get tired if this oaf-" 

"Cassian," Rhys warned with a headshake. "Leave my graphic design partner alone, you'll scare her. And plus, she has a boyfriend." 

The male, Cassian, looked at Feyre with a small shocked expression and then looked at Rhys once more with the same expression. "I never pegged you as the type to go for taken women but I'm proud- Ow! What the fuck Amren!?"

"That's what you get for being a disgusting asshole with no filter." The female, Amren, told him in regards to her smacking him upside the head as best as she could. "Good luck dealing with these assholes, you'll need it." 

Feyre gave her a small smile and then nodded her head awkwardly. "Uhm… Thanks. But Rhysand and I are only working on a project together so I won't really be around much. I still have work and classes, so does he. Maybe it's time for me to get going now." 

Rhysand looked at Feyre and shook his head, giving her an apologetic look. "Don't, we're supposed to talk some more about the project and get to know our research partners more. I promise you I will make these dofuses behave or I'll make them leave." 

"I really should probably get going, plus I think it'd be nice of you to spend time with your friends. They seem to have missed you this morning." She told him as she stood, giving a smile to everyone before focusing on Rhys. "I'll text you later. Have a good rest of your day. It was nice talking with you Rhys and… Running into all of you?" 

Before any of them responded, Feyre left the Cafe and got into her car to head to Tamlins apartment. The drive to his apartment was short, only a half hour drive with the light traffic at this time of the day. 

As soon as she pulled up she saw Lucien's car, making her mentally cringe as she realized she wouldn't be able to talk to Tamlin in private until his friend left. Although she guessed it was partially her fault since she left her meeting with Rhysand a bit earlier than originally planned. 

She didn't even have to knock on the door, as soon as she stepped up to it it swung open revealing her boyfriend with a smile on his face. 

"Hey babe, your meeting for your project was kind of short. Everything okay?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her real quick before moving aside so she could step inside. 

_Well he's acting pleasant… Maybe he really is sorry for last night._

"Everything's fine," She told him as she stepped inside. "We came up with our essential question and we'll meet up again soon to talk more on execution of everything. Hello Lucien." 

"Hey Fey, didn't mean to intrude on your evening with Tam. I just wanted to come over to hangout for a bit before you two went off to dinner." Lucien told her, giving a small smile before turning back to the television. 

Feyre returned his small smile just barely and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. "It's alright, I'm earlier than planned so you're good." 

Tamlin walked over to his kitchen and looked inside of the fridge before calling out to Feyre. "Babe do you want a drink? Are you hungry at all? I can make you a snack. I think I have some small snacks in the pantry too."

"No, I'm good. But thank you for offering."

"Are you sure?" He questioned, this time looking back to her. "Not even just a drink?" 

Feyre nodded her head. "I'm sure, thank you though. You can just come sit down."

Tamlin didn't say anything, he just shut the fridge and walked back over to the couch. As he took the seat in between Feyre and Lucien he slung his arm around her shoulders. 

"So about dinner, where would you like to go?" He questioned her, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek and then pressing another one a little further down. 

"I'm not sure, it doesn't really matter to me. You can pick a place." She told him, trying not to jump from him being so affectionate.

He hasn't been affectionate like this lately, especially in front of his friends. 

"I think I have the perfect place planned then, it'll be a nice night. Maybe you could also stay the night here afterwards? We'll have plenty of alone time." 

Tamlin whispered the last part as he pressed a slow kiss to her neck, his arm pulling her closer to him. 

Feyre nodded her head slowly in agreement. "I think that sounds nice. What time will we go to dinner?" 

Finally, he stopped kissing her skin and looked into her eyes with a smile. "Maybe around five or six? We said we wanted to watch a movie or two before that. Lucien will be leaving here in a few."

"Am I being kicked out?" Lucien asked, causing both Feyre and Tamlin to look over at him. "You know what it's probably for the best, I don't want to be here when y'all have your _alone time_."

"Yes, you're being kicked out." Tamlin told him. "Go hangout with another friend of ours. Or go back to your place. You can come back over _after_ I spend some quality alone time with my girlfriend." 

Lucien let out a small chuckle and nodded his head. "Fair enough, have a nice evening you two." 

Feyre went to say something back to him, but before she could he left the apartment leaving just her and Tamlin. 

As soon as he heard the door click shut he started kissing down Feyre's neck again, this time though his kisses were a little faster as he got further down her neck. Only when he reached the base of her neck did he slow down and gently nip at that spot of skin before sucking on it. 

"Tam," Feyre whispered. "What about the movies and dinner?" 

It took him a moment but when he was done leaving his mark on that spot he looked back up at her and smiled. "We have plenty of time before dinner."

"The movies?" 

"We can just skip the movies, get right to the fun part." He told her, kissing the spot under her ear before kissing her shoulder and then the small part of her chest that was exposed. "We'll make it in time for dinner. Don't you want to enjoy our alone time together? It's been a while."

Feyre stayed quiet for a moment, unsure of what she wanted to do right now. A huge part of her just wanted them to watch movies and go out like they decided that morning. Eventually though she whispered to him, "Okay." 

"Good, I'm glad you agree."


	6. Hurt Hearts and Car Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre hasn't heard from Rhys since they got together to discuss their project, when she finally does see him again she can tell something is bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad, please don't hate me too much.

A couple of days later, Feyre walked into her graphic design class just a few minutes early. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for Rhysand, wondering if he was here yet. When she didn't see him anywhere she went and sat down in her usual seat up front. 

She hadn't heard from him at all these past couple of days, aside from the one message he had sent while Feyre was otherwise occupied. 

_I'm sorry_ , it had said. 

Feyre had texted back as soon as she was able asking what he was sorry for, but she never got a response. Since they had this class together Tuesdays and Thursdays she figured then would be the best time to talk to him again and see what was going on. 

The female sat in her seat with her gaze flicking back and forth between the door and her stuff as she got everything she needed from her bag. A couple of times people walked in and she immediately looked fully at the door, only to see that it was someone else. 

Giving up on hoping he'd be in class today, Feyre focused all of her attention on getting her things ready for class instead. She had her notebook her, her pens, her highlighters, and-

"Is it okay if I sit here?" 

Feyre looked up and her eyes met Rhys' who gave her a small smile. Without a second thought she nodded and returned his smile. 

"Of course," She said. "I was waiting for you to show up actually, I wanted to talk to you. You messaged me once since we met up Sunday and then never responded. I wanted to make sure everything was okay and see what you're sorry about."

Rhys took the seat next to her and set down his bag in front of him, not taking anything out yet as he answered her. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about not answering you. It's been a… wild couple of days." He said and Feyre could have sworn his voice got quieter as he looked away from her and to his bag. "I was apologizing for my friends on Sunday. Cassian is an asshole but don't take anything he says to heart, he messes with and teases people like it's his job." 

"So like you?" 

The male snapped his gaze back over to Feyre after he got his stuff from his back and chuckled quietly, although it didn't seem too genuine. "I suppose, although I believe that I am much more charming than him. Wouldn't you agree?" 

Feyre rolled her eyes but her smile grew on her lips. "I don't know, what if I don't think either of you are charming?" 

"Then I guess you'll have to take another look," He whispered. "But I truly am sorry for them, that's not how I intended our talk about the project to go." 

"It's okay," She told him. "But can I ask why you didn't respond again after you sent your message? Is everything okay?" 

Rhys appeared to stop breathing for a moment before he took in a big breath and looked at Feyre with a small, half-hearted smile. "Everything's fine, I just got a little busy. Don't worry."

"Are you sure-"

"Hello class," The professor said, cutting Feyre off so she wasn't able to finish asking Rhys. "I hope you all have your stuff ready because I'm not planning on making this class too long. My wife said I need a haircut or else I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

And just like that, class began and Feyre stopped talking. Although in the back of her mind she was still wondering if Rhysand was really okay. 

About halfway through the class someone's phone started to vibrate. Rhysand was the one who fished his phone out of his bag and then cursed under his breath, quickly throwing his materials back into his bag before leaving the room without a word. 

Feyre's eyebrows furrowed but she stayed in her seat and remained listening to the lecture, even when her mind told her to go see if he was okay. By the time class was over she figured he was gone so she was surprised when she saw him sitting in his car in the parking lot.

When she got closer to his car and could see him better, she realized that he looked even worse off than he did when he was still in class. 

Against her better judgement, she reached her hand up and knocked on his window which made him jump. Rhys looked at her and then looked away for a second before opening the door for her. 

"Rhysand? What's wrong?" She asked, her voice laced with genuine concern. "What happened?" 

All he did was shake his head, unable to look at her. Feyre crouched down next to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I know you don't really know me that well but you can talk to me. It's clear that something happened and it's really bothering you. Was it that phone call you got?" 

Rhysand finally looked over at Feyre and she could see that his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, meaning he'd been crying. "It was Mor, my cousin. She uhm… My parents and my younger sister they-" 

"You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to," Feyre cut him off. "You don't even have to say it out loud. I think I can take a guess at what happened and I'm so sorry for your loss." 

"I was going to drive back to my place and then try to find a way to go down for the funeral but I couldn't start the car." Rhys whispered and brought his hands up to grip the steering wheel. "I need to go, I need to get home and talk to Mor and figure something out. Why am I just fucking sitting here-"

The male went to punch his steering wheel but Feyre grabbed his arm carefully and shook her head. "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself and it won't help anything. It's alright that you're not able to drive back to your house, you're in shock Rhysand. Let me drive you home, yeah?" 

Rhysand looked into her eyes and Feyre's heart almost broke as she saw a tear slip down his cheek. "Okay," He whispered the quietest she'd ever heard him. "But only if you don't have anything else you need to do, don't let me take up your afternoon." 

"Oh shut up," Feyre told him as she looked him dead in the face with a serious expression. "As your _friend_ I want to help you, who gives a fuck if I had other plans? You said we were going to be friends yesterday, didn't you? And that this would be a good friendship? Well this is what good friends do. Now get into the passenger seat, give me your keys, and tell me where you live."

"So bossy," Rhysand tried to whisper in a joking tone as he gave her his keys and crawled into the passenger seat, but it only came out in his normal tone. "I'm sorry, I'm not the best to be around right now and I know that-"

"Rhysand seriously _shut up_. Don't you dare apologize for not being yourself right now, you just lost your parents and your sister. You have every right to not be yourself and don't you dare for one second think you need to apologize for it, especially to me. Trust me I get it."

Feyre quickly got into his car and turned it on, getting ready to pull out of the parking lot but stopped when she felt a hand on hers. As she looked over at Rhys her gaze met his and she bit down on her bottom lip as she waited for him to say something. 

"Thank you, Feyre. I'm glad I could begin a friendship with someone like you. I think you'll be good for me."

The female gave him a small, sad smile and nodded her head. "I'm glad I could begin a friendship with you too, but don't thank me for it. It's what friends do and even though we haven't known each other for too long I do think I'd like to consider you a new friend. And I… I think you'll be good for me too. Now let's get you home, okay?" 

And so Feyre drove Rhys home, the male quietly giving her directions as he sat staring straight ahead at the road. Feyre could see a few tears fall down his cheeks every now and then when she looked over at him, but she didn't say anything while she was driving.

When she finally pulled into what looked to be a house, Feyre parked his car in the driveway and turned it off. She turned to Rhys again and gave him a sad smile once more. 

"I'll walk you inside, then I'll call my boyfriend to come pick me up and take me back to my car." She told him. 

"You don't have to walk me inside, it's alright Feyre." Rhys insisted and started to get out of his car. 

Feyre didn't respond, she just got out of his car as well and walked right up to him, standing in front of him so he couldn't walk away yet. 

"I'll walk you inside, it's okay. I just want to make sure you'll be alright and that you're not here alone." 

Rhysand didn't argue, he just nodded his head and began to walk up to his house beside her. When they got to the front door Feyre opened it for him and then held it open, walking in quietly behind him. 

"This is a beautiful house," She told him. "Do you live here alone?" 

"No," He told her as he walked towards the end of the hallway that was next to the staircase leading to the second floor. "I live here with Mor and my friends. We got the place together when we entered college." 

"Rhys? Is that you?" A female voice called, one Feyre recognized but couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. 

Soon enough though her and Rhys turned into a small room that looked like it was supposed to be a family room. Sitting down inside were all of his friends and his cousin, Mor, who Feyre thought must have been the one to call out to him. 

"It's me Mor," He told her. "Feyre drove me home from the uni. She wanted to walk me inside to make sure I wasn't alone." 

Everyone's eyes then went to Feyre who stood awkwardly behind Rhysand. She watched as Mor walked up to her with a sad smile and then wrapped her arms around her, enveloping her in a tight hug. 

"Thank you so much," She whispered. "I'm super glad and thankful that you were there for him. I don't think it would have been wise for him to drive himself home right now."

"It's no problem," Feyre reassured the female and hugged her back. "I'm glad I was there for him too. I'll be going now so you all can have your time and come up with your next plans, I'm so sorry for your loss."

As Feyre and Mor pulled back from the hug she looked at Rhysand who seemed almost sadder now that she said she was going to go. Without thinking she gave Rhys a quick kiss on his cheek and another sad smile. 

"I'll talk to you later. Call or text me if you need anything, okay? I'm here for you if you need to talk or something."

"Thank you Feyre."

Feyre didn't say anything in response, she just nodded her head and left the room without another word. She sent a quick text to Tamlin when she got outside about where she was, the only response she got being a short 'ok.' on his end. 

It didn't take long for Tamlin to get there. Feyre quickly climbed into his car and gave him a small smile, but he didn't return it. All he did was begin driving away from the house without a single word. 

"Whose house was that?" He finally asked when they were on a small back road going back towards the uni. "And why were you there?" 

Feyre looked over at him and furrowed her eyebrows at his tone. "It was my project partners house. I drove him back from class because he was in no state to drive himself. You have nothing to worry about."

" _Him_?" Tamlin questioned, his grip getting harder on the steering wheel. "Why don't you tell me about this project partner? Why couldn't someone else pick him up? Why did he even go to class if he was in no state to drive?" 

"He found out his parents and younger sister passed away in the middle of the class, it's not exactly his fault he wasn't in the best mental state to drive himself home. The only people he had were at his house and were also probably in no state to drive."

Tamlin moved a hand from the steering wheel and placed it on Feyre's thigh, glancing back and forth between her and the road as he squeezed her thigh.

"You didn't have to drive him back to his house. How do you know that wasn't just some cover to get you home with him?" 

Feyre looked at Tamlin in complete disbelief, an unamused chuckle leaving her lips. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. You can't seriously be mad at me for being a good person!" 

Suddenly, the hand on her thigh squeezed even tighter as Tamlin shook his head. "I don't want you going to his house again."

"His parents and sister _died_ , Tamlin. Don't sit here and be an asshole because I drove him home so he wouldn't possibly get hurt or die as well."

Tamlin squeezed down as hard as he could on her thigh, making her yelp. Feyre tried to pull her leg away from his grip but it was no use, he still held on. 

"Stop the car and let go of me." Feyre whispered to him, but her anger took over when he didn't do so. "Stop the damn car Tamlin!" 

The car came to a fast stop as he slammed on the breaks, the force yanking Feyre forward before she was able to sit back again. When the car was at a full stop she undid her seatbelt and unlocked her door, quickly jumping out and starting to walk back in the direction they came from. 

"Feyre," Tamlin called out to her as he too got out of the car. "Feyre! Come and get back in the car, I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm just scared that you'll end up moving on from us. I know we haven't had a lot of time together lately and I don't want that to cause a wedge between us. I know it doesn't excuse my actions but I'm just scared and I'm sorry."

Feyre turned back around slowly and looked at her boyfriend, tears pricking her eyes as she did so. There was a faint throbbing in her though where he had grabbed it and she had to tell herself that he didn't mean to squeeze that hard. 

"You can't act like this just because I helped a friend in need," She told him as she reluctantly walked up to him. "He needed my help and I offered it, all I did was drive him home to his cousin and friends so they could all be together and talk about their next steps with what happened." 

"I know," Tamlin whispered and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I know and I'm sorry. I overreacted, I'm sorry."

And for some reason, Feyre believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I'm so sorry but it all just came out when I wrote and I went with the flow. :(


	7. Roof Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre gets a call from Rhys early in the morning asking if she's free to talk.

A few days later, on Friday, Feyre woke up expecting to go to class and then head to the studio for a little bit. 

Only that didn't happen. 

Instead of waking up to her alarm at ten AM as per usual, she woke up to the sound of persistent buzzing. That meant someone was calling her. Figuring that it was just Tamlin, she didn't even open her eyes as she reached for her phone and put it up to her ear after accepting the call. 

"It has to be like eight in the morning Tam, why are you calling me so early? Shouldn't you be in class anyways?" 

The other end of the phone was silent and Feyre _swore_ she heard someone sniffle, but she didn't have time to question it as a voice on the other end finally spoke. 

"Feyre?" It was Rhys' quiet voice that responded, causing Feyre to bolt upright in her bed and finally open her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint, but it's me. Rhysand. I'm also very sorry to be calling you so early-"

"No, no," Feyre said quickly. "It's okay, don't apologise. What do you need?" 

Another beat of silence. "Can we uhm… Can we meet somewhere and talk? I just… I know you said you'd be here for me and-"

"I'll be there." Feyre cut him off, standing up from her bed and getting ready to throw some clothes on. "Just tell me where to meet you."

Slowly, Rhys rattled off a location that Feyre quickly typed into her phone GPS so she wouldn't forget. When he was done more silence passed as Feyre waited to see if he would say anything else. 

"You know you don't have to, right?" Rhysand asked her. "I don't want you to get in trouble if you had plans with your boyfriend or work or something."

"I'll be there, just let me get dressed and I'll be on my way." Feyre promised him, not even caring about her conversation with Tamlin the other day. 

After all, he had apologized and said that he was just scared, but she reassured him so he wouldn't react as drastically this time. 

Right? 

And besides, she wasn't going to Rhys' house this time. 

"I'll stay on the phone with you until I get there," Feyre told him as she put him on speaker and then pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm leaving my dorm now, okay? I'll be there soon."

"Okay," She could barely hear him whisper his response to her. "Thank you, Feyre." 

Feyre didn't say anything, she just slipped on a pair of shoes and then grabbed her keys and left her dorm. When she got out to her car she wasted no time in starting it up and using her GPS to head to the location Rhys gave her. 

The phone was silent on both ends as she drove there, too worried to say anything but also too scared she would say the wrong thing. 

When she finally reached the destination, she saw that it was a music studio. Most likely the one Rhys had mentioned that he works at. 

"Rhysand?" Feyre questioned into the phone as she opened the door to the studio. "I'm here. Where are you?" 

"On the roof." 

At that single sentence, Feyre's eyes went wide. She immediately looked to a set of stairs and ran up them to find a door that was slightly ajar. When she pushed the door open the rest of the way her eyes landed on Rhys who was sitting down by the edge of the building. 

"Rhysand?" She questioned quietly, hanging up their call and beginning to walk towards him slowly. "Why don't we back away from the edge of the building?" 

At the sound of her voice, the male turned around and shook his head at her. "I'm not going to jump, I would never do that. I come up here a lot when I need to think or take a breather. I thought it'd be a good place for us to meet up and talk."

Feyre let out a sigh of relief and finished walking towards him, taking a seat next to him. "Good. You worried me when you said you were up here."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologizing for everything," Feyre whispered to him. "Talk to me." 

As she looked over at him, she saw Rhysand pull his knees up to his chest and lean his head against them. He didn't say anything at first but eventually he opened his mouth and began to speak. 

"I just can't do this. I don't want to believe that they're gone, I was supposed to go see them soon for the holidays." He whispered to her and this time Feyre was sure she heard a sniffle. "It was a drunk driver, he was driving on the wrong side of the road and way too fast. The crash killed the three of them but by some fucked up twist of fate the asshole that caused it is still alive. How does that work? How is that fair? The good people pass and the bad guy gets to live another day?" 

Feyre didn't know what to say at first, so instead she reached her hand out and rested it on top of his. At the contact Rhysand looked up, his gaze flickering back and forth between Feyre and her hand. 

"What happened to your wrist?" 

_Shit._

She was so worried about getting to Rhysand to help him, she completely forgot to put on a jacket or something to cover the bruise on her wrist. 

Feyre shook her head at him and gave him a small smile. "It's nothing, I think I just hit it on something in my sleep. I'm sorry that you're going through this Rhysand. It's not at all fair that your family passed and the person who caused it is still living. Are charges being pressed against him?" 

Rhysand let his gaze linger on her wrist for a moment before he looked back to her and shrugged. "They don't know. The cops said it wouldn't matter anyways, he could still get out on bail or he wouldn't have to do much time. It's complete bullshit. I lost my family because of some drunk asshole and I can't even get him to be held accountable for it. Does the bruise hurt? We have some ice inside."

"No," Feyre told him. "It's alright, I'm more worried about you right now anyways. Is there any way you can make sure he gets at least some time? It's better than nothing Rhysand, he'd be held accountable in some way." 

"I don't know," He answered truthfully with a frustrated sigh. "I'll talk to the officers when we all go down for the funeral but nothing's guaranteed right now. When did it happen? It must have been a few days ago if it doesn't hurt anymore. It also kind of looks like finger marks. Are you sure-"

"I told you, I must have hit it when I was asleep or something." She told him with a small, forced laugh. "I woke up with it a couple days ago, don't worry. When's the funeral?" 

Rhysand must have seemed to believe her laugh and what she told him because he didn't ask about it again, he just nodded his head and looked off at the morning sky.

"Next weekend. I'm doing my best to get everything set up from here, but we may have to go down sooner to make sure it's all set up properly. I actually wanted to ask… Would you think about coming with us when we go down?"

"Rhys-"

"I know we don't really know each other yet and it's kind of weird for you to go to my parents and sisters funeral but I do consider you a friend and… I don't know I thought it'd be good for all of us to have you there. Mor really likes you already and I think you'd easily be able to help us feel better at least for a few seconds of time."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Feyre whispered sadly, remembering her conversation with her boyfriend. "I don't want to intrude, you know? I know you're asking me to come with but I feel like it's too personal to have me there when I didn't know them. Does that make sense?" 

Rhysand nodded his head, turning away from Feyre completely now. "Yeah, it does. I shouldn't have asked I'm sorry. I knew that would be weird."

"It's not super weird, I just don't want to feel like I'm intruding on such a personal moment. But you can call me and I will pick up no matter the time of the day, okay? I'll answer and I'll be there for you. Hell, you can even call me during the funeral if you want and I'll sit there with you like that." 

The male turned his head back to Feyre and she could see the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. "Thank you," He tried to whisper but his voice broke in the middle of it.

"Rhysand…" Feyre whispered, scooting closer to him and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. The pain will always be there but you can keep their memory alive, and they will always be in your heart. It will get easier and the days will get brighter again and that's okay. For now though your days will be dark and that's also okay. You have your friends and cousin here for you, I'm here for you."

As Rhysand looked into her eyes again with tears still streaming down his face, Feyre didn't think as she shifted a little and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Slowly, Rhysand wrapped his arms around her in return and buried his face into her shoulder where he began to cry even harder. 

"It's okay," Feyre told him softly. "You'll make sure the asshole who did it is held accountable and you'll be able to say goodbye to them." 

Rhysand didn't say anything, he just held onto her tighter but made sure he didn't hold on too tight. It was there in that moment that the male realized that her hug felt a little like home to him.


	8. Legal Advice and Nothing Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Rhys go through one of their days, Rhys calls Feyre for advice but gets advice from an unexpected person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry It's taken longer than usual for an update! I haven't been my best lately and I'm also super stressed but here you go! I have a few more pre-written chapters already ready for the week as well!

A week later, on Saturday, Feyre sat with Tamlin in his apartment. Lucien had left not too long ago and now the couple was watching a movie together on the television. 

No other _incidents_ had happened in the past week, Tamlin had actually shown Feyre that he was genuinely sorry about what had happened and how he had acted. 

Feyre hadn't seen much of Rhys over the past week, but the female would text him to check in every now and then. She had often found herself feeling bad over not going to the funeral with him or being able to help more but it didn't feel right to her. They barely knew each other and it was far too personal. 

She knew though that he would be okay, and he would call her if he needed to talk about it all. 

“I’ve missed us spending time together like this,” Tamlin whispered, breaking Feyre from her thoughts. 

"I have too." She told him with a smile as she looked up into his eyes. "It's nice." 

He gave her a smile back and then leaned down to kiss her really quick, a grin now on his face when he pulled back again. 

Feyre still had her smile on her face as she stood up from the couch and stretched really quick. "I'm going to grab a drink, do you want something?" 

Tamlin appeared to think for a moment before he nodded his head. "Just a soda, thank you. There's some snacks in the pantry if you're hungry though. Pick whichever one you want."

"Okay, thank you." She told him and kissed his cheek before walking off into the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, a half day's drive away, Rhysand stood outside of the funeral home where his parents and sisters' funerals were to be held. He tried his best to keep himself calm as he greeted everyone who had been able to make it to the ceremony. 

He looked to his left and saw Azriel who was like a brother to him with a tear slipping down his own cheek. The loss of Rhysands sister had been very hard on Azriel considering the two of them had been together for a bit of time. 

Cassian was on Azriel's left, studying a picture they had put up of Rhys' mom. His mom had always been a mother figure to his friends, but especially to the two he considers his brothers. When Cassian had found himself an orphan Rhys' mother didn't hesitate to help the young boy out and eventually take him under her own roof. 

Amren was across from Rhys, trying her best while being around all of these people. He knew she wasn't comfortable but would insist on staying anyways so she could be there for the rest of their friends group. 

And finally, right next to him, was Mor. His strong, brave cousin. The blonde seemed to easily hold back her tears as she also greeted people but Rhys knew better than to think it was easy for her to do so. It was just as hard on her as it was on him but they all had a role to play today. 

Today they had to play the role of the strong adults while they said goodbye to and buried some of the most important people that had been in their lives. 

But Rhysand was upset, empty, and angry all at the same time. 

"Rhysand," A male voice broke Rhys out of his thoughts. He looked in front of him to see Helion, an old family friend. "I'm sorry for your loss, I can't imagine how you must be feeling. Do you have any information on the person who caused the crash?"

"Thank you, Helion. I'm keeping in contact with the police as they look more into what happened that night. At this point things are still up in the air… They don't-"

Rhysand was cut off with a phone beginning to ring. _His phone._

"My apologies, excuse me for a moment." Rhys told Helion before walking away, getting into his car so he could take the call. 

"Hello?" He questioned when he accepted the call and put the phone up to his ear. 

_"Mister Night, this is the Night city police department with an update on the case against the man who caused the crash with your family. Is now a good time for you to speak?"_

Rhysand immediately felt his stomach drop, like he already knew that this wasn't going to be good. "Now is alright, I just shouldn't take too long. The funeral will be starting soon."

There was a beat of silence on the other end before the officer started speaking again. _"Mister Night I can call you back later in the day or even tomorrow. We don't have to do this now-"_

"It's alright," Rhys cut them off. "I want to know what's going on. What's this update about?" 

_"Alright. As you know we've been looking into the accident as well as the man that caused it. He was drunk at the time of the incident and was driving on the wrong side of the road, thus leading to the crash. We took a look at his record and he has no other incidents like this or at all really, his record is completely clean. Unfortunately, this means that he will be getting either no sentence or-"_

"So because he has a clean record he gets off with killing my family?" Rhys questioned quietly, bringing his free hand up to grip his steering wheel. 

A deep sigh. _"It's not as simple as that, unfortunately a lot goes into play with how much jail time people do or don't get. We will push to get him at least a couple months of time but there's a chance that even if we do he'll be able to get out on parole with the right amount of money. I know this isn't what you want to be heating and I'm so terribly sorry-"_

Rhysand closed his eyes and gripped his steering wheel as tight as he could. "Thank you for calling me with this update, I should be going now. Please continue to let me know what's going on. Have a nice day."

Without waiting for a response, Rhysand brought the phone down from his ear and hung up. He tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself but that didn't work. His anger just bubbled up inside of him even more. 

As tears started streaming down his cheeks again, the male let out a frustrated scream before beginning to hit his fists against his steering wheel. Eventually his punches got slower until they stopped altogether, but when they did his knuckles had already been a little bloody and bruised. 

With a sob, he leaned his forehead against his steering wheel and closed his eyes again. 

_Failure._

_You can't even get justice for your own family._

_You're a failure._

His head was pounding as those thoughts came rushing in, as he started to feel lost. He had no idea what to do anymore. He had no idea how to fix this, any of this. 

Without knowing exactly what he was doing he brought his head back up and grabbed his phone, opening up his contacts. As soon as he came across Feyre's contact he immediately clicked on it and began to call her. 

"Please pick up…" 

Back in Tamlins apartment, Feyre was still in the kitchen looking for something to eat. She had left her phone in the living room where her boyfriend was and could now hear it ringing. 

"Can you please get that!?" Feyre asked Tamlin from the kitchen. "I'll be back out in a minute! I'm just trying to decide what snack I want."

Tamlin didn't say anything back to her as he leaned over and grabbed her phone, answering the call and bringing it up to his ear. 

"H-"

Before he could even get a single word out a voice on the other end started speaking fast. 

_"I'm sorry for calling, I know you're probably busy or trying to enjoy your weekend but I know you said I could call you when I needed someone to talk to. I just- the police station just called me and told me that because the asshole who caused the crash doesn't have a record it will be hard to get him in for longer than a couple months at best. Even then he could still get off on parole. I just don't understand why he's able to walk free when he's the reason my family is dead."_

Tamlin took a moment to think before he started speaking, not aware that he would make the person on the other end jump from the unexpected male voice. 

"Well it's true, with a clean record most people get let off easy for their crimes especially if it wasn't intentional. Now if this would have been murder or pre-planned then the record wouldn't matter and he'd be gettibg the time if found guilty. In cases like these… Sometimes you just have to take what you can get. Something, even if it's small, is better than nothing."

There was nothing but silence on the other end for a moment. _"Thank you. Can I ask who this is?"_

"My bad," Tamlin said and looked up at Feyre as she came walking back into the living room, her eyebrows creased in question. "This is Tamlin, Feyre's boyfriend." 

_"Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your time together I swear it. I just really needed to rant and Feyre said I could call her if I needed to talk. I'll be going now, my bad again but thank you for the advice.”_

Before Tamlin could say anything else Rhysand hung up, leaving Feyre to question who it was. 

"I believe it was your graphic design project partner," He told her as he grabbed the soda she brought for him. "He was talking about what the police told him regarding the case with his family. I gave him some legal advice, he apologized for disrupting our time together when I told him who I was. You told him he could call you if he needed to talk?" 

Feyre looked into Tamlins eyes and slowly nodded her head, a voice in the back of her head beginning to tell her to leave. 

Tamlin gave her a small smile, completely throwing her off guard. "That's sweet of you, you're such a good friend babe."

Fey blinked and then returned his small smile. "Thank you, I try. I know that I understand what he's going through so I figured it'd be easy for me to help him when he needed someone to talk to, you know?" 

"Makes sense," He told her before setting his drink down and then taking her snack and drink from her and setting those down as well. "What do you say we go to my room and have some more intimate alone time together? Afterwards we can order some food and continue that show we started yesterday."

"I-" Feyre cut herself off, unsure of what she was actually thinking of saying. As Tamlin grabbed her hands in his she nodded her head and stood from the couch with him. "Okay, yeah."

Back in Night City, Rhysand was still sitting in his car. He knew he should get out and go back to the funeral home to greet the rest of the people but he couldn't move again. 

His gaze drifted onto his hands that were covered in his blood from his knuckles, which were now throbbing. Just as he almost got himself ready to get out of the car and go back he saw Azriel approaching the car. 

Before Azriel even got there, Rhys opened the door so it was already open for his brother. When Az finally reached the driver's side door his gaze immediately looked all over Rhys and stopped when he saw his bloody knuckles. 

"Rhys, what did you do?" He questioned quietly, stepping closer to look better at his hands. 

"The police station called and told me some complete bullshit. The man who caused the crash has a clean record so he won't get as much time and he could get out on parole. My anger built and I just- I took it out on my steering wheel and myself I guess."

Azriel nodded his head slowly and placed a hand on Rhys' shoulder in comfort. "We'll figure it out, we always do. We should go back up there and you should clean off your hands. You have a gauze wrap in your glove box since you skipped out on us last week. I can wrap your hands for you after you clean them and then we'll go stand back in line and finish greeting people. We'll all figure it out, Rhys."

Rhysand nodded his head and gave his brother a small, sad smile. "We'll figure it out."


	9. New Murals and Deep Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and his friends are back in Prythian after the funeral, needing to unfortunately get back to everyday life.

It was Tuesday now. 

Rhysand and his group were back in Prythian, none of them quite feeling up to what came next. 

Getting back to their everyday lives. 

Rhys didn't understand how he was supposed to keep going on with his life when his parents and sister had just died, but he knew he had to. For them and for those still here around him. 

As much as he just wanted to lock himself in his room and never come out, he knew he couldn't. So, first on his list of things to do today, he would go to his graphic design class. He'd been debating all morning on if he should ask Feyre for them to meet up and talk about the project today and still hadn't come to a decision. 

When he had got downstairs after getting ready all of his friends and his cousin were already down there. All of them turned to look at him. 

He could tell Mor had been crying just this morning from the puffiness of her eyes, but he could also tell she tried to cover it up before leaving her room. He could also tell that his friends had shed their own silent tears as well but for his sake they would try to keep it quiet. 

Rhys didn't think telling them that he'd cried himself to sleep would help at all. 

So when Mor asked how he slept, he kept what really happened to himself. 

For their sake. 

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Mor had questioned him, a ghost of a smile on her face. The best she or any of them could do. "Do you want coffee or breakfast before you go?" 

Rhys shook his head. "Thank you but I'm alright. I slept alright too. How did you guys sleep?" 

There was a collective mumble of 'fines' from all of them that Rhys just nodded his head to. As he finished grabbing his bag and making sure he had everything he needed, Cassian approached him and held out a muffin with a bottle of water. 

"At least take these with you," He told Rhys as he held them towards him. "How are your hands?" 

As Rhys went to grab the muffin and water his gaze fell down to his knuckles that were no longer wrapped, but still bruised and had small scabs over them. 

"They're fine, healing. Thanks Cass. I'll see all of you later."

"We'll see you later," Mor agreed just before Rhys got to the front door and left. 

Feyre was already sitting in class when Rhysand arrived. The moment he saw her sitting there he decided that he would ask her if she was able to meet up today to talk about the project. 

As soon as the female noticed him, a sad smile came across her face. It was the same look everyone had been giving him lately and he wasn't sure if he could take it anymore, but for some reason, it seemed different coming from Feyre. 

"Hey," She whispered as soon as Rhys took his seat next to her. "How are you feeling? I'm really sorry I wasn't the one to answer my phone on Saturday, I was looking for something to eat real quick and asked my boyfriend to get it for me."

Rhys shook his head at her. "It's alright, really. He actually helped me out with the whole situation with the police and the man who caused the crash."

Feyre nodded and gave a small smile, but the smile dropped when she glanced down at his hands. "Well that's good, I'm glad he was able to help you. What happened to your hands? Did you get into a fight or something?" 

"Only with my steering wheel," He assured her. "Kinda wish you would have been there again to stop me from taking my frustration out on myself and my car, but I think I needed to let go of the steam somehow." 

"As glad as I am that you let out some steam, you can't go beating up yourself and your car, you need both of those things." 

Rhys tried his best to give her a smile, but he could feel that the smile was just sad. "I'll keep that in mind next time my steering wheel is in my line of sight when I'm frustrated. I actually wanted to ask if you were able to meet up to discuss the project today. We could go somewhere right after class?"

Feyre looked conflicted before she slowly opened her mouth and began to speak. "I actually have something I need to start for my boss at the studio, but you can come with me there and we can talk while I get started?" 

"That works. What do you have to do for your boss?" 

"She asked me to paint a mural on one of the walls in the studio." Feyre told him with a genuine smile at the thought of the project. "I'm just going to start with coming up with some ideas today, but I need to see the wall I'll be working with in order to make a decision."

The pair wasn't able to say anything else before their professor walked in and got class started. 

"Okay well," Their professor started randomly in the last half of the class. "I think we've all been here long enough. I have errands to run, class is out early. Have a nice day."

As the professor left, Feyre looked over at Rhys while she began to put her things away. "Did you wanna follow me in your car? Or you can ride with me and I'll drop you back here for your car when we're done."

Rhys finished getting his things put away before standing and looking down at Feyre. "Either one works, I wouldn't mind taking a break from driving and riding with you though if that's okay."

"Rhysand, I wouldn't have offered the option if I wasn't okay with it." Feyre told the male with a small laugh. "Come on." 

The two of them left the classroom together, walking in silence to Feyre's car. Feyre noticed that Rhysand looked a little unsure as he slowly opened the passenger door and climbed inside, closing the door after. 

"It's okay if you change your mind, but I promise I'm not going to murder you since you got into my car." She told him, buckling her seatbelt before letting her gaze go fully back to him. "If you're uncomfortable-"

"No," Rhys said as he shook his head. "It's alright. Sitting in the passenger seat is just so weird, especially after driving around myself so much for the past week."

Feyre nodded her head and started her car. "Fair enough," she agreed as she pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive away from their uni. 

It didn't take long for them to get to the art studio Feyre worked at, the parking lot almost completely empty when they arrived. The female wasn't aware that her boss would be here right now, but that was definitely Ressinas car. 

"It looks like my boss is here," Feyre told Rhys as she parked her car and then turned it off. "But I'm sure she won't have a problem with you being here with me. She'll more than likely stay in her office the whole time."

All Rhysand did was nod his head before the two of them exited the car. Feyre locked it after they both got out and then started heading towards the front door of the studio, cocking her head to the side as a way to tell Rhys to follow. 

"Ressina!" Feyre called out as soon as they stepped inside. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm here and I have a friend with me!" 

There was nothing but silence for a moment until another female appeared from seemingly nowhere, a smile on her face as she approached the pair. 

"Hey Fey, are you taking a look at the wall to see what you wanna do?" Ressina questioned. 

Feyre nodded her head and returned Ressinas smile. "Yes, I also brought my friend along so we could talk about a project we have together. This is Rhysand, Rhysand this is my boss Ressina."

Ressina looked Rhys over, stealing a glance at Feyre as she held her hand out for Rhys to take. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Don't get into too much trouble, alright? I'll be in my office if either of you need anything."

Rhys nodded his head as he shook Ressinas hand. "It's nice to meet you too, thank you."

"Of course. I'm gonna get back to getting things closed for the next showing, it'll be this Saturday can you work then?" She asked Feyre, turning her attention back to the female as she began backing away to her office again.

"Of course, same time as usual?" 

Ressina nodded and then waved bye to the two as she turned around and finished walking back to her office. 

Once Feyre and Rhys were alone they just stood there for a second before Feyre walked off, calling for Rhys to follow. When he caught back up to her, she was sitting on the ground in front of a big wall. 

"You can sit and we can talk about the project," She told him as he approached her. "Or we can talk about other stuff, I know you probably have a lot on your mind right now and I also know you should talk to someone instead of keeping it all bottled up."

Rhysand slowly took a seat next to her and shrugged his shoulders. "Your boss called you Fey, is that a nickname?" 

Feyre looked over at Rhys and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Really Rhysand? _That's_ what you choose to talk about?" 

"I figured we should start with the lighter topics before we drive right into the deep stuff." 

"Okay… Fair." Feyre agreed and then turned her attention back to the wall. "Yes, it's a nickname. My boss is currently the only one that uses it but I like it a lot. If you're asking because you want something to call me then you can go ahead and call me Fey too."

Rhys nodded his head. "Well you can go ahead and call me Rhys instead of Rhysand all the time. You talk with me like you've been through all of this before, did your parents-"

"Yes," She answered in a whisper, cutting him off. "My uh- my mom died when I was really young. Cancer. My dad was murdered a few years later. I still have both of my sister's though… But I don't talk to them anymore. It's not the same as your sister dying but it kind of feels the same."

"Well shit." Rhys muttered, looking over at Feyre with a look of awe mixed with pity. "I'm sorry that happened and you have to go through that. Do you remember them?" 

Feyre looked back to Rhys and gave him a sad smile as she shook her head. "I don't remember much of my mother, but I do remember my dad pretty well. I remember my sister's the most because they're still alive but even then I don't really know much about them." 

Rhys nodded his head at her response and scooted a little closer to her. "You don't have to talk about this, you know that right? I was just wondering why it seemed like you knew all of this all too well."

"It's alright. I've had my time to grieve and deal with everything." She reassured him. "And I do know all of this all too well. Which is why I know that you'll be alright. It'll get better, I promise. Just- take it all one day at a time, or even one moment at a time. Same goes for your cousin and friends. Also, please stop beating yourself up."

"I promise I will try," He told her, managing a small chuckle after his response. "Speaking of- how is your wrist doing? The bruise should be healed shouldn't it?" 

Feyre nodded her head and brought up her wrist to show him, but kept her sleeve covering the rest of her arm. "Yep, all gone now."

"That's good, I'm glad. So do you have any ideas for the mural yet?" 

The female appeared to think for a moment before she looked back to the wall and nodded her head, a grin forming on her lips. "I have the perfect idea on what to do for it. I can-"

"Feyre?" Came a voice, but it wasn't Rhys'. 

Feyre and Rhys both turned to look towards the door, their eyes landing on Tamlin as he walked towards them. 

Feyre blinked in confusion before she shook her head and stood up, giving a smile to her boyfriend. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had classes until later this evening." 

Tamlin nodded his head slowly as he looked between Feyre and Rhys. "I did but two of my classes were cancelled. Rhysand, correct?" 

Rhys looked up at Tamlin and then nodded his head as he stood up from the floor now as well. "Yes. And you're Tamlin, it's nice to actually meet you. Thank you again for the advice on Saturday."

"It was no problem, I'm glad I could help." He reassured Rhys as he wrapped an arm around Feyre's waist and pulled her closer to him. "What are y'all doing?" 

"Well," Feyre started and motioned to the wall with her free arm. "Ressina wants me to do a mural on this wall and I needed to come up with ideas, but Rhys and I also wanted to discuss our project. Decided to kill two birds with one stone." 

As Feyre finished up explaining to Tamlin what they were doing, Ressina walked out from her office and joined the three of them. 

"Hello Tamlin," She greeted the male with a fake smile before looking at Feyre. "I'll be leaving now, remember Saturday at nine o'clock. Have a good rest of your day everyone."

"Ressina-" Rhys started, cutting himself off when the female turned and looked at him instead. "If it's not too big of an inconvenience, could you drive me back to the university so I can get my car? I should probably be heading home now."

Ressina gave Rhys a genuine smile and nodded her head. "It's no problem at all." 

As Rhys began to walk away with Ressina, Feyre looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you back? It's really not a problem."

"It's alright, you stay here and start getting your idea for the mural together more. I'll text you later and we can meet up again for the project tomorrow if you want? How does noon at the night cafe sound?" 

"It sounds fine," Feyre agreed with a small smile. "I'll talk to you later, and remember… Take it all one moment at a time."

Rhys didn't say anything else as he left with Ressina. The second the two of them were out of the studio Tamlin turned Feyre so they were facing each other and narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Working Saturday, again? Feyre we talked about this." He told her with a sigh. "I also don't like you spending so much alone time with that guy. I can tell he has a thing for you."

Feyre looked up at Tamlin and rolled her eyes as she shook her head at him. "You're being ridiculous, he's just a friend and we have a project to do together. Plus we weren't alone, Ressina was here. Do you not trust me?"

"It's him I don't trust Feyre. And what about working on Saturday? We've talked about this so many times before-"

"And every time _you_ have decided for me that I wouldn't be working on Saturdays anymore. You're being Absolutely ridiculous, I love this job and I need the money."

As Feyre went to turn away from Tamlin he grabbed her shoulder harshly and pulled her back to him roughly, making her yelp. "Do not _ever_ walk away from me like that again. We're talking-"

"And I'm done talking about this." She told him. "It's a couple hours on Saturday night, it's not the end of the world. I don't understand-"

Before Feyre could finish her sentence she felt something hit her cheek, making her head turn to the side. A couple of seconds later a stinging sensation came and she looked up at Tamlin with wide eyes. 

"Did you-" 

She didn't get the chance to say anything else before Tamlin cut her off with a kiss, his hand slowly letting go of her shoulder before he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

As soon as they broke away, Tamlin leaned his forehead against Feyre's and mumbled under his breath to her. 

"Let's go spend some time together at my place."


	10. Serotonin and Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre goes to check up on Rhys and then takes him somewhere to try and help him feel just a little better.

A few days later, Feyre sat in her car outside of Rhys' house. The female hadn't seen or heard from him since Tuesday and it worried her, especially since they were supposed to meet up on Wednesday at the cafe. He hadn't been in class on Thursday either. 

So, Feyre decided to drive to his house to check in on him. 

She tried calling and texting first, but he didn't pick up and didn't read her messages. After sitting in her dorm room contemplating for a good half an hour, she decided to just drive to his house anyways. 

As soon as she pulled into the driveway she felt like this was a bad idea. 

One; because last time she was here Tamlin said he wasn't comfortable with her being at Rhys' house again. 

And wo; because she kind of felt like a stalker just showing up here unannounced. But she had tried to warn Rhys that she was coming over to check in, he just never answered. 

Taking in a deep breath, Feyre unbuckled he'd seatbelt and got out of her car. She quickly locked it behind her and then made her way up to the porch, just standing there for a moment. 

After a few seconds the female got the courage to bring her hand up and knock on the door, waiting patiently when she was done. She heard the sound of feet shuffling towards the door after a minute and then the door slowly opened, revealing a male with short hair that Feyre recognized from the cafe the other week. 

"Is-" Feyre paused as she got herself together, unsure of if she should have Actually done this or not. "Is Rhys home? It's been a little while since I've heard from him and I wanted to check in. I'm a little worried."

The male looked Feyre over before slowly nodding his head and stepping aside so Feyre could walk in. "He's upstairs in his room. He's… Well- we're all hanging in there. Or at least trying to. I'll take you up there to him. You're Feyre, right?"

Feyre nodded her head as she stepped inside and then began to follow the male as he started walking towards the stairs. "Yes, I am."

As they got close to the stairs Feyre saw Rhys' cousin and his other two friends in the kitchen. Rhys' cousin caught Feyre's gaze and gave her a small smile before turning back to the other two in front of her. 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Azriel. One of his close friends." The male, Azriel, told her quietly as he began to lead them up the stairs. 

"It's nice to meet you too."

They didn't say anything else to each other as they reached the second floor, only two doors in sight from where they stood. Feyre could tell it was only half of the second story but Azriel led her straight to the door on the right, standing back as Feyre approached the door. 

"This is his room." Azriel told her and then started to walk away, but not before quietly telling her one last thing. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Feyre just nodded her head and waited until Azriel was gone before she set her hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it and opening up the door.

The room was completely dark but with the little bit of sunlight outside she could make out Rhys laying in his bed, curled into a ball in the corner. As she closed his bedroom door behind her she heard a quiet whimper come from his mouth, making her heart break a little in her chest. 

"Rhys," She whispered as she approached his bed. When all she got was another whimper, she carefully sat down on the edge of his bed and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Rhys, wake up. It's just a nightmare. It's alright."

Rhys seemed to jump at her touch and then another whimper escaped his lips, but his eyes slowly opened. As he adjusted to waking up he glanced at Feyre's hand just as she pulled it away and then looked up at her. 

"Fey?" He questioned softly, his voice sounding pained. "What- what are you doing here?" 

"Azriel let me in. I wanted to come check in on you, it's been a few days and I was getting a little worried. How are you feeling?"

Rhy slowly sat up and Feyre noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, but he pulled his blanket up and wrapped it around himself entirely. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a quiet sigh as he looked down at his bed. 

"Honestly? Empty and lost. I'm sorry I haven't texted. I know we said we would meet up Wednesday for the project-"

Feyre shook her head and set her hand on top of Rhys' as a comforting gesture. "Hey, don't worry about that. We have plenty of time to work on the project. Right now you need to focus on letting yourself grieve and deal properly. Fuck the project for all I care, I'm more worried about you taking care of yourself. I know what it's like and as your friend I would never push you to work on anything when you're feeling like this. The project will still be there."

Rhys looks back at Feyre and gives her a small smile, biting down on the inside of his cheek for a second as a tear falls from his eye. "Thank you, Fey." 

Feyre doesn't say anything, she just returns the smile and squeezes his hand in hers as she nods her head. As Rhys' gaze moves over her it stops on her shoulder and he leans closer immediately to get a better look. 

"What happened to your shoulder?" He questions her, now growing worried himself. "Did someone grab you?" 

The female stiffened but just shook her head and managed to look embarrassed. "Have you ever heard of a hickey?" 

Rhys' eyes widened but he still looked concerned as he looked it over again. "Shit, my bad. It just… It doesn't look like a hickey. The shape- it really looks as if someone grabbed you. This isn't the first time-"

"Rhys, it's alright. It's just a hickey." Feyre tried to reassure him. 

It seemed to work because Rhys just nodded his head and leaned back against his headboard again. Slowly Feyre removed her hand from his and clasped her hands together in her lap. 

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" 

Rhys slowly looked into Feyre's eyes and nodded once more. "It's alright though, it's not the first time I've had a nightmare. Especially since- it- happened." 

Fey kept her gaze focused on Rhys' and then stood up, holding her hand out to him. "If you're feeling up for it then I have the perfect thing to make you feel at least a tiny bit better for a little bit. Your cousin and friends can come too if they would like. I figure they could probably use some cheering up as well."

Without a moment's hesitation, Rhys placed his hand in Feyre's and stood up from his bed. Feyre was about to let go of his hand but Rhys squeezed hers in a comforting way in order to get her attention again. 

"Fey?" He questioned as she turned her head to face him again. "Thank you."

Feyre just gave Rhys a small smile and squeezed his hand right back before letting go. "It's what friends are for. You should put a shirt on before we go."

Rhys looked down at his chest and then closed his eyes, biting down on his lip as he nodded his head as if he was embarrassed. "Right, sorry." 

The female laughed as she watched Rhys walk over to a dresser and grab a shirt, quickly pulling it on. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm the one that showed up unannounced in _your room_."

"You have a point there," Rhys agreed. "I think my cousin and the others should come along too, if they want to. I know they also aren't doing too well."

Feyre nodded her head and gave Rhys a smile as they left his room and headed downstairs together. "They are more than welcome to come along with us if they want to. The more the merrier."

The second Feyre and Rhys stepped into the kitchen, everyone else got silent. Mor smiled at Feyre again and rounded the island she was standing at to stand in front of them. Without warning, Mor wrapped her arms around Feyre in a hug, causing Feyre to flinch before she slowly hugged Mor back. 

"Thank you for being a friend to him." She whispered to Fey before pulling away and speaking normal so everyone could hear her now. "Where are you two going?" 

"Well," Rhys started from right next to Feyre. "Fey said she had a thing to make me feel at least a little better for a small bit of time. She also offered for you all to come along if you want to."

The four others looked around at each other before Mor shook her head. "No it's okay, you two go along. Thank you Feyre for the offer though. If my cousin feels a little better then I'll feel a little better."

When Mor was done, Feyre and Rhys looked at each other and were about to get ready to leave when the male with long hair walked up and stood beside Mor. 

"I actually-"

Before he could finish speaking, Mor elbowed him in the side which drew a curse from his lips. 

Rhys and Feyre eyed the four of them weirdly but didn't say anything, just bringing their hands up to wave goodbye as they left the house. 

"Would you like to ride with me in my car again?" Fey asked as they walked off of the porch and then to the driveway. 

"If that's okay with you then yes." Rhys told her. "What exactly will we be doing?" 

Feyre gave Rhys a smile and shrugged her shoulders as she unlocked her car and opened her door to get in. "You'll have to wait and see."

Rhys didn't respond as he also climbed into the car. As soon as the two of them got their seatbelts on Feyre started the car and pulled out of the driveway, starting to head towards their location. 

"You should close your eyes." Feyre whispered as she turned into a place Rhys had never seen before. 

They were surrounded by nothing but trees, Absolutely nothing. 

"Fey…" Rhys whispered and looked over at her. "If you're planning on murdering me-"

Fey looked over at Rhys and shook her head before rolling her eyes. "I'm not gonna murder you, you're my friend. Just close your eyes. It's so much better when you see it for the first time if you do. I promise."

Reluctantly, Rhys closed his eyes. A few minutes later he felt the car come to a stop and then he heard it turn off. 

"You can open them now." Feyre whispered, just as Rhys heard her seatbelt click as it released. 

Slowly Rhys opened his eyes and looked out of the window, a gasp escaping his lips as he did so. 

In front of him was a small clearing, a river running through the middle of it. There was a waterfall on the other ride and Rhys could see that there was a cave behind it. 

"I told you it was so much better if you closed your eyes," Feyre told him as she opened her car door and got ready to step out. "Come on, last one to the riverbank loses."

Rhys didn't have to be told twice. He quickly undid his seatbelt and got out of the car himself, an actual _smile_ forming on his lips as he looked at the girl in front of him who was grinning everytime she looked back at him. 

When Feyre stopped at the riverbank and turned around Rhys came to a stop a couple feet away from her. Their gazes locked and the two of them stood there like that, gazing into each other's eyes.

A few moments later Feyre broke the look they were sharing and looked down at the ground, patting it with her foot before sitting. 

"Come sit with me," She told him quietly. 

Rhys cleared his throat and nodded his head, waking to her and taking a seat on the ground next to her. 

"This is a beautiful spot, how did you find it?" 

Feyre shrugged her shoulders and brought her knees to her chest to rest her head on her folded arms. "I'm honestly not too sure. I was driving one day when I first came here and got lost somehow. I found this place and it's been my quiet get away ever since. I come here when I need to be alone or just go feel better. Something about it, especially at night, just gives me a small rush of serotonin."

 _You give me a small rush of serotonin_. Rhys thought to himself, giving Feyre a smile for real though. 

"Well it's beautiful, and it already got me to actually smile so I'd say it's giving me a small rush of serotonin too." He told her. "Thank you for bringing me here. And thank you for being here for me, being my friend, caring."

Feyre returned Rhys' smile and shook her head. "Don't thank me. I figured bringing you here would help, and it's a private spot that only we know about now so if you ever need to come here, you shouldn't have to worry about anyone intruding unless it's me. I'm also very glad I became your friend, don't thank me for that either."

As Feyre finished up Rhys remained quiet for a moment. Eventually he looked towards the waterfall with another small smile on his lips and whispered to Feyre. 

_"I'm very glad I became your friend too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	11. Just an Update on the Fanfic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just an update on what's going on!

Hi there! I am so sorry that it's been longer than usual since I've updated, but a new chapter will be coming very soon (aka tonight or early on tomorrow)! 

Originally, I would have LOVED to have a chapter up today where it's Feyre's birthday, but with how the plot is going in the book as well as the timing of chapter's it wouldn't have been possible to have her birthday happen yet in the book. With that being said I do wish a Happy Birthday to our High Lady and a wonderful solstice to everyone else! 

My goal now is to have the next chapter hopefully up tonight, it's already halfway completed and coming together pretty quickly! Now that I am _Finally_ on break from school I'l have more time to read and write for the next couple of weeks!


	12. Friendship offers and swimming fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Rhys go for a swim at the river and a few things are revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!! I am so sorry it has taken so long, but I'm on break now so I will be able to write more! Expect a new chapter once a week if not more! Thank you so much for being patient!

The next time Feyre saw Rhys, it was Saturday. Hanging out with him at the clearing yesterday had seemed to do both of them some good. Rhys had a genuine smile on his face for a greater part of the time there and Feyre was glad to admit that she did too. 

Neither of them got into the water though, although Feyre was sure to let Rhys know that the water was good for swimming. The male had suggested that they go for a swim today if she was up for it and Feyre told him that she would think about it and let him know. 

She hadn’t gotten back to him, so of course when she showed up at the clearing Saturday morning he was a little surprised. 

"Fey?" Rhys questioned from where he was standing in the water, but it only took a second for a small smile to grace his lips. "Hey! I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer to go for a swim. We can talk about the project a little too if you want.” 

Feyre returned Rhys’ small smile as she sat down on the riverbank right by the water. “Only if you’re up for it Rhys. I also never said I was getting in the water.” 

The female laid her palms on the ground behind her and leaned back a little, her eyes staying on Rhys the entire time. The male started to walk up to the riverbank and eventually got out of the water completely and sat next to Feyre. 

She couldn’t help but let her gaze wander over his bare chest for a second until she rolled her eyes and then met his gaze instead. 

"So you came with the intention of not taking me up on my offer?" Rhys questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "If you didn't want to swim you could have just said no, I promise I would have been okay."

Feyre rolled her eyes again and then slowly moved to take her shirt off, a simple bathing suit top underneath. It was a simple top with semi-thin straps and the neckline going down into a v-shape, but not far enough to see much. It was right to her upper body as it went down to the area right above her stomach. 

"I was messing with you," She told Rhys as she stood up and quickly pulled off her shorts, leaving her in just her bathing suit. 

The bottom of the two-piece came up over her hips and right under her belly button, leaving just a small strip of skin from her stomach to be shown. 

Rhys didn't notice that Feyre had already stepped into the water until she looked back at him and called his name. 

"Are you coming?" She asked him, her feet the only part of her body in the water at the moment. "You're the one that suggested we swim today."

Rhys shook his head to bring himself back to reality and stood up, walking up next to her. "You're the one that agreed."

Feyre glanced over at Rhys, leaning her head just barely to the side as she shrugged. "Touche. How long have you been here?" 

"An hour? Maybe two." He told her as he walked further into the water once more, leaving Feyre alone where it was very shallow. "What made you decide to show up?" 

"It's a nice day for a swim, I can't deny that much. It's actually been a while since I came here for a swim too. I've been too busy lately but it's a nice way to relieve stress for me." 

Rhys stood where the water went up to his stomach now and nodded. "That's fair. Does your boyfriend know about this place? I know yesterday you said no one else knew but I wasn't sure if that included him or not."

Feyre looked down to the water around her and slowly moved her foot through it, kicking at a small rock on the ground. "No, he doesn't know about it." 

"Oh-" Rhys murmured, feeling bad for asking from Feyre's reaction. "Well I'm thankful that you decided to trust me to share this spot, and thank you for giving up your special place to help make me feel a little better."

"I'm glad I could help you, even just for a little bit. Speaking of which… How are you feeling? And your cousin and friends?"

"I'm uh- I'm still dealing, we all are. Azriel… He's pretty hurt, my sister and him were together. Had been for a few years now. Cassian and Mor were both taken into our home when they had nowhere else to go and their environments weren't good for them, my parents took them in without a second of doubt. They also took Azriel in when he had nowhere else to go. Amren isn't the sociable type but my sister and mom got into her heart _very_ quickly, they all liked to make jewelry together." 

"Your family sounded wonderful, Rhys. I really hope your friends and cousin can cope with this as best as they can. But what about you?" Feyre questioned softly, finally looking back up to the male. 

Rhys slowly moved his hand through the water as he now looked away from Feyre. "I'm dealing. It's not easy, I know that you can understand that. I guess that's why being around you brings me some comfort… You understand what it's like to lose family and you know that condolences and food won't help me or my friends feel better. Being honest… I cry myself to sleep most nights because of what happened. I wish I could have had more time with my parents and my sister, this world will never be the same for me without them. But I know that my days will get brighter again in the future, even if there is always a cloud hanging over my head."

Feyre slowly walked further out, not saying anything until she was right in front of Rhys and set her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

"If you ever need someone to talk to at night when you're alone in the dark and/or crying your eyes out, I am here for you. Give me a call and I promise I will pick up if I can. We're friends now Rhys, I'm here for you." She told him, squeezing his shoulder before moving her hand away. "I'll also be there for your cousin and your friends if they need it, they seem like a great group."

"They are. I think Mor, my cousin, would really like you as a friend. If you're comfortable with it can I give you her number or vice versa? You could even stop by my house with me when we're done here, she's not working today so she should be there."

Feyre thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head with a small smile. "I wouldn't mind stopping by to see her and your friends. What are their names again? I know Azriel because he's the one that brought me to your room."

Rhys finally looked back up at Feyre as he began to swim a little further back towards the waterfall. "Cassian is the one with the long hair, but we all just call him Cass. You know Azriel, we call him Az. Amren is the shorter girl with black hair and Morrigan is my cousin who works at the cafe with me."

"Cool." 

The silence that followed hung around in the air for a few minutes until Rhys broke it. 

“Fey, where’d that bruise on your arm come from?” He questioned, eyes focused on her upper arm as he swam closer to her again. 

Feyre glanced down at her arm and then back up at him, shaking her head with a small smile. “I bumped into my door frame last night when I was heading into my dorm room. I'm alright." 

Rhys' eyes stayed on her arm for another moment before he looked up into her eyes. "Feyre-" 

"Rhys." Feyre warned. "I'm just a little accident prone, I'm clumsy. I promise you I'm alright and you don't need to worry. I think I'm going to go take a seat on the riverbank instead-"

"Oh no you don't," Rhys said as he brought himself back to reality from where he was worrying about the friend before him. "We came here to swim, Fey. Swim with me."

Feyre shook her head as she looked back at him. "And if I don't want to swim?" 

"Then I guess I have no choice but to drag you back into the water." 

"Rhys-"

Before Feyre could finish whatever she was going to say, Rhys began to swim back to where he could stand before walking as aucim as he could towards her. When Fey realized what he was going to do she quickly shook her head and made her way to the riverbank as quick as she could. 

"Rhys don't you dare!" Feyre called back with a laugh as she reached the riverbank, turning around to see Rhys just a couple feet behind her. "I'm warning you, I'll throw my keys at you-"

"Fey, I'm not scared of your keys." Rhys told her with a chuckle as he reached the riverbank as well, stepping forward as Feyre stepped back. "You came to swim, therefore you should be in the water."

Feyre shook her head again and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at Rhys. "You'll have to catch me first and uh- as a respectful person I don't believe you'd chase me around and grab me to put me back in the water."

The male gasped and set his hand on his chest over where his heart was. "Are you using my respectfulness against me? Fey… I thought you were better than that. As your _friend_ I'm just trying to help you enjoy a relaxing swim in the river."

As Feyre turned and began to run towards the entrance of the clearing, Rhys quickly ran after her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was about to get ready to pick her up when he heard her suck in a breath and then wince. 

"Shit," He muttered as he quickly set her down and stepped in front of her. "I'm sorry, did I grab you too tight? I probably shouldn't be playing around like that, I'm really sorry. I-"

Rhys didn't get the chance to finish talking as his eyes landed on a bruise covering Feyre's hip. Her bathing suit bottom had been pushed down just a little bit on one side so all he could see was the tip of the dark purple bruise. 

"Feyre-"

"It's okay," She told him with a small smile as she fixed her bathing suit. "You didn't do anything wrong, I promise."

"Fey what the hell happened?" He questioned, eyes looking into hers as they stood there. "You're bruised on your arm, on your hip. Who is-"

Feyre shook her head to make Rhys stop. "No one, I got both of the bruises when I ran into my doorway yesterday. Let's just get back in the water, yeah? We can enjoy some more time out here and then go by your house so I can see your cousin and maybe we can talk about the project a little?"

Rhys didn't look like he wanted to believe her but he nodded his head slowly and then started to head back into the water. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan."


	13. New friends and nosey questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre goes to Rhys' house to talk to Mor. During their conversation Mor asks some uncomfortable questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry! Holidays have stressed me out and now I'm also back to school, but I'm making a schedule and will stick to it! If for some reason I have to wonder off of my schedule one week I will let you know! From now on I will update Sundays, around seven PM EST. This will give me time to give you quality chapters and focus on my schooling.

The pair was only at the clearing for another couple of hours before they decided to call it a day and head to Rhys' house so Feyre could talk to his cousin. 

She followed behind Rhys in her car as he drove them to his house, despite Feyre already knowing where it was. When they got there they both parked on one side of the driveway in case anyone else needed to get to their cars and then stepped out at the same time. 

"Are you sure they won't mind me coming over unannounced again?" Feyre asked as she approached Rhys, her gaze moving over the house before going to him. "I don't want to just barge in a second time, especially if they're busy and not doing their best right now."

"I think my cousin will be thrilled to see you, she really appreciates that you've been here for me during everything." He told her with a sad smile.

Feyre glanced at the house again before looking back at Rhys and nodding her head. "Alright, as long as you're sure it won't bother them. Lead the way."

Rhys didn't use up any more of their time, he immediately started heading for the front door. When the two of them walked up to it Rhys took out his house key and quickly unlocked it, allowing Feyre to walk in first before he walked in behind her and shut the door. 

From the entryway, Fey heard the faint sound of whispering voices and she quickly gathered that his cousin and friends were busy speaking. She was about to say something to Rhys but she didn't have the chance before he called out to everyone else in the house. 

"I'm home!" He yelled. "And I've brought a guest!" 

Before they got another step in the house the voices quieted and one by one the four other people that lived there walked out of the family room at the end of the hall. 

Mor was first to walk out before everyone else, the blonde plastering her best pleasant smile on her face that became a little more real when she saw Feyre with Rhys. 

"Feyre! It's good to see you again, how have you been?" 

Feyre didn't have any time to answer Mor before the blonde stepped towards her and quickly wrapped her arms around her to pull her into a hug. Fey flinched and jumped from the sudden action but took in a breath to calm herself before she wrapped her arms around Mor in return. 

"It's good to see you again too Morrigan. I've been doing okay, but what about you? And everyone else of course." The brunette flames around at the other three people gathered and offered them all a small smile. 

Two of them dipped their heads down into a nod to return the gesture, one of them smiled back.

Morrigan pulled away from the hug and also glanced back at the others before looking to Feyre again. "We're coping, dealing in our own separate ways. But it's good that we have each other to lean on and hold during all of this. And it's good that my cousin has you too."

Feyre looked back at Rhys who just put his hands in his pockets and offered her a gesture that one could just barely call a smile. "Mor let's not start getting too sappy on dear Feyre, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Right." Mor said with an eye roll at her cousin before she glanced back at Feyre who stood in front of her still. "And please, call me Mor. The only people who use my full first name are teachers and- well that doesn't matter. We'll all be off to the family room again now that way we don't distract you two. Would you like some food when I make lunch?"

"Actually, I came here to talk to you." 

Mor immediately stopped moving to walk away and gaped at Feyre, as if she didn't believe what she was saying. 

"I- uhm-" Feyre mumbled, unsure of what to say to make her intentions more clear. "Rhys mentioned that you and I would probably be good friends and so I wanted to come over and talk to you for a few minutes, maybe get your number so we can text if you're comfortable with that. I don't want to take up too much of everyone's time, I just wanted to talk for-"

"Rhys you're making lunch," Mor said as she cut Feyre off and grabbed the other woman's hand in her own. "Feyre and I will be in the family room talking, we'll be out in a few."

Before anyone else could do or say anything More began to walk towards the family room, Feyre's hand still in her own. It took everything Feyre had not to yank her hand away from the touch, the pull, but she didn't want Mor to get upset or offended if she did so. 

When the two of them got to the family room Mor closed the door behind them, leaving Feyre looking at her in confusion. 

"They like to eavesdrop. We're all pretty nosey but most of us have good intentions when we do so."

"Oh." Feyre said simply with a head nod before taking a seat on a small sofa.

Mor sat on the opposite end of the small sofa but turned her body so she was facing Feyre while they spoke. When she noticed what Mor did Feyre did the same. 

The silence that flowed through the room was deafening until Mor finally spoke up, but to Feyre her next question would be just as deafening. 

"Feyre you jumped when I hugged you, is everything alright?" 

Feyre could barely manage to make eye contact with the blonde, let alone manage the smile that came across her lips as she nodded her head. "Yes! I've just been kind of jumpy lately due to my stress. I'm sorry if I worried you at all."

Mor returned Feyre's smile with a small one and shook her head, waving Feyre's apology off with a hand. "You didn't, I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. Where's your boyfriend? I don't see him around much."

The question came like a slap to the face because it was one of the last things Feyre thought Mor would bring up. "He's tied up in his classes and work during most days but we try to spend evenings and nights together as much as we can." 

_I also don't understand why you_ would _see him around, since you and I don't see each other around much either._ Feyre thought to herself but shrugged it off. 

"So Mor… Would you really like to be friends? Rhys told me if I gave you all a chance we'd probably be good friends but he specifically talked about you and I being good friends. I figured I'd talk to you first and then slowly talk to the others so you all still have your time to deal with what's happened and also school and work."

"Of course I'd like to be friends with you!" Mor told Feyre. "And I'm sure everyone else would love too also, but you can talk to them slowly if that's more your style. I'll even promise not to hog you from my cousin too often. Here, give me your number."

"Hey, add her to the group chat!" A voice came from behind the door to the family room, startling Feyre but making Mor roll her eyes. 

"Cassian stop being a stalker!" Mor called out, pausing for a second before calling out again. "And that's her choice if she wants to be added to the group chat or not. Goodbye we'll be out in a few!"

As Mor handed Feyre her phone and Feyre took it to put her contact info in, they both heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking away from the room. 

Mor rolled her eyes which Feyre just barely saw as she put in her number. "Men, I swear."

Feyre couldn't help the small chuckle that left her lips at Mor's words, handing the blonde her phone back as she bit down on her cheek to stop from laughing. 

"Well, if you would like to be added to the group chat then of course I'll add you. Or Rhys can even add you. It's just a chat with the five of us, more convenient that way. You can always be added later on too, just let one of us know and we'll add you." Mor explained, sending Feyre a text so she now has her number as well. 

The brunette thought for a moment before she shook her head. "I'll get to know everyone a little bit first and then be added to the chat, I don't want to intrude on your group stuff while I'm still a stranger."

"Fair enough," Mor agreed as she stood from the sofa. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know us if you stay for lunch. What do you say?"

Feyre stood from the couch as well and thought for a minute before she shook her head yet again. "No, I think I'll be going. I should head to my job to continue on a project for my boss. But if you all would like to, there's a gallery tonight at the studio I work at, everyone's welcome. It starts at seven. Rhys knows the address to the gallery but I can also text it to you."

The blonde gave Feyre her best smile as they exited the family room and headed towards the kitchen. "I'll talk with everyone else and see what they think. Maybe we could all even have lunch another time, at the cafe or something?"

"Maybe, we'd have to work out all of our schedules but I would love to have lunch with you guys one day." Feyre told her right before they stepped into the kitchen and all eyes were on them. 

Cassian immediately got out of his seat and approached the two, looking quizzically at Feyre. "So did you get added to the group chat?" 

"You asked Mor to add her to the group chat?" Rhys questioned from where he was making macaroni and cheese on the stove. 

"Yes, yes I did. Do you have a problem with that brother?" 

Rhys didn't have time to respond before Mor shook her head and Cassian's lips turned into a frown. "Oh. Why not?" 

"I just want to get to know you all a little bit first," Feyre explained instead of having Mor do so. "I don't want to come into your personal group chat when I'm still technically a stranger to everyone except for Rhys."

Cassian seemed to think about it for a minute before he nodded his head and his frown disappeared into his neutral face. "Okay, that seems fair. So what I hear is a new friend but slowly?" 

Feyre chuckled and nodded her head. "I guess that's one way you can put it. I'm actually going to be leaving now _but_ I told Mor about a gallery going on at my job tonight and you're all more than welcome to come. I'll still have to work obviously but we can definitely talk in between me helping viewers."

Rhys turned from the stove as he turned off the burned and placed the noodle to the side for a second. "I think it would be nice for all of us to go, we'll be there if everyone else agrees with me."

The few 'yeah's' that were spoken happened so quickly that Feyre didn't even have time to blink. Rhys just gave her a slight smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I told you. Do you want me to walk you out?"

"No!" Feyre told him and put her hand up in a stop motion as he began to walk near her. "It's alright, you finish cooking y'all's lunch. Enjoy your food and I'll see you all tonight!"

Rhys nodded and went back to the stove, but not before speaking to Feyre one last time before she left. "See you tonight Fey."


	14. Paint Wars and New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Rhys are at the studio to talk about their project, but very quickly get sidetracked.

A week later, Feyre pulled into her usual parking spot at the studio. She didn't see Ressina's car anywhere which didn't surprise her too much since it was eleven AM and it was a Sunday. 

They didn't often have the studio open on Sundays, most events were held Friday or Saturday nights. They used Sunday to make sure everything was in order and put back to how it should be before the weekdays when people came in just to look around at art pieces that were not for sale. 

Since there was no event this weekend, Ressina more than likely wouldn't come into the studio at all today. However, the female knew Feyre would probably come by to work on the mural she had started. 

As soon as Feyre got out of her car and locked it, she felt her phone vibrate in her bag. She fished her phone out of the front pocket as she approached the door to the studio. Fey quickly unlocked the studio door and then stepped inside before locking it back up behind her. 

Once she set her bag down in a corner of the room away from the wall with the mural, she brought her phone up to where she could see it and turned it on. 

_Hey Fey, are you busy today?_

Feyre looked over the message from Rhys for a moment before she unlocked her phone and sent her own reply back. 

_Kind of? I'm just at the studio working on the mural, what's up?_

Without waiting for a reply Feyre slipped her phone into her back pocket and then walked into the storage room to grab some paint. Ressina also often held painting classes at the studio for anyone who wanted to stop by, that was one of the only events they ever held free of charge. For both Ressina and Feyre it was just enough to see the smiles on people's faces as they sat around and painted what they felt was right with a little bit of guidance. 

As Feyre slowly walked two pails of paint over to the wall, she felt her phone vibrate again. She let out a breath as she set the pails down before pulling out her phone and reading Rhys' response. 

_Is there any way I could come to the studio? I was thinking we could talk a little bit more about the project and maybe get some things started, I know with what happened I got unfocused and I don't want your grade to go down because of me._

Feyre frowned at the last line of his message as she texted him back. 

_First of all Rhys, we have plenty of time for the project and I told you it was okay that you weren't focused on it right now. You're going through a lot of stuff and I understand. Second of all, yes you can come to the studio. Just knock when you're here so I can let you in._

About twenty minutes later Rhys' response came not in the form of a text, but in the form of a knock. 

Feyre looked to the door from where she was opening the last paint pail she grabbed and stood up with a small smile on her face. She quickly made her way to the door and unlocked it, letting Rhys step inside. 

"Hey," Feyre greeted him. "Uhm… I would probably recommend sitting _at least_ twenty feet away from me. Unless you want to get paint on you."

Rhys looked around and then his eyes went back up to Feyre, giving her a small smile as he shrugged. "It's fine, I don't care. What did you end up deciding on for the mural anyways? You never told me."

"Oh! I decided to do a night sky with a girl painting while looking up at the stars." Feyre told Rhys, a grin on her lips now. "I'll start painting the night sky today and then work on the other parts slowly weekend by weekend."

"That sounds really cool," Rhys told her as he took a seat on the floor behind the pails of paint she had brought out. "We can always talk about the project another day, tomorrow or something. Maybe at the cafe again?"

Fey shook her head and looked back to give him a reassuring smile as she grabbed a paint roller. "No it's alright, I can multitask. Where should we start?"

Rhys was silent for a moment as he watched her get paint on the roller before starting to slowly paint the bottom of the wall a deep blue color. "Well we have our essential question. How does being involved in the arts affect a person's mental health? We can use our own experiences with the arts and then do a survey? Maybe we can hold a small event to do with the music or art and see if it helps people destress for the time that they are present."

"I like those ideas." 

"Cool," Rhys said quietly as he continued to watch Feyre paint the wall. "Maybe your boss would help us organize an event here? Or I can see if I can organize one at the cafe."

"Actually…" Feyre trailed off, slowing down on painting as she thought for a moment. "We could mix the survey and the event. My boss and I have painting classes sometimes, free of charge for anyone who wants to stop by and join. At one of the next classes you and I can stop around and ask people how the class has helped them, we can also ask people who have come before why they keep coming back."

Rhys thought for a moment before taking a notebook and pencil out of his backpack he brought and writing down what they had decided on so far. "I think that sounds great. Will your boss be okay with that?"

Feyre turned around and laid the paint roller in the paint she was using and nodded her head. "I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine with it, but I'll double check in a bit and let you know for sure. How are you doing today?" 

As she waited for an answer, Fey took a seat in front of the pails of paint she grabbed and made sure she was facing Rhys before he spoke. 

"I'm here, I guess that's a good thing." He answered honestly with a shrug. "The nightmares are… continuing. Being honest I haven't slept much because of them, and when I do try to go to sleep ninety-five percent of the time I have to cry myself to that state. But what can I expect?"

"Does Mor and everyone else know about the nightmares and the nights like that?" Fey questions, her eyes going wide as Rhys shakes his head very quickly. 

"No, and I'm not going to tell them. We're all grieving and dealing right now and them knowing what's going on with me is only going to make them feel worse. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

Feyre lets out a soft sigh and focuses her gaze on Rhys when he finally looks at her. "It's okay to ask for help, Rhys. You don't have to be alone with all of that when it happens, you know very well that any of them would be there for you in a heartbeat. What happens if they hear you one night?" 

Rhys let out a sigh as well. "Then I don't know, but for now I'm keeping it between us. I'm not alone, I have you."

"And you always will, it's what friends are for." Feyre reassured him as she also gave him a small smile. 

She went to crawl over to Rhys in order to comfort him and then look at his notebook to see what he wrote down so far, but in the process she knocked one of the paint pails. She watched with her jaw dropped as some of the paint flew out and landed on Rhys. 

"I'm so sorry," Feyre told him with wide eyes as she looked around for a rag. "I should have been more careful, but at the same time I told you to sit further away than you currently are. We have some stain remo-"

Before Feyre could finish talking she felt something wet make contact with her cheek and neck, making her eyebrows furrow in confusion. Slowly she brought her hand up and felt it with her fingers, her gaze landing on the lighter blue paint she had pulled out. 

Her gaze immediately went to Rhys who was holding a paint brush covered in the same light blue paint. "Payback."

"Hey! It was an accident and I told you to sit further away from me and the paint! I warned you!" Feyre defended, grabbing a paint brush of her own and dipping it in the paint before flinging it at Rhys and getting it all over his shirt and face. "Now we're even, because the first time I did it was an _accident_."

"Oh no, Fey, that's not how that works. See now we're uneven once again so I'm just going to have to-"

Rhys didn't have time to finish before Feyre flung paint at him again, this time one of the deeper blues she had gotten out. She had to bite down on her bottom lip in order to stop herself from laughing as she stood up and started backing away from Rhys. 

"Whoops, my bad."

Rhys looked up at Feyre in disbelief and shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh, you're asking for a paint war now. Aren't you darling?" 

Feyre continued taking steps back until she hit the wall that the mural would go on, luckily it wasn't one of the spots she had already painted. 

"In my defense Rhys-"

And that's when the paint war _really_ began. The two of them did their best to stay out of each other's line of fire while also firing at each other. They ran around the studio, their laughter echoing off the walls, as they flung paint at each other over and over again. 

It was the first time in weeks either of them had laughed like that, the first time in weeks Rhys had even wanted to laugh like that. This girl in front of him who had been here for him through all of his very shitty days lately. 

This woman who cared for him and was his friend, who saw him and his brokenness and didn't hide from it or look at him like he was so fragile he would break at any slight movement. 

This woman who had made him smile a true smile again, and laugh a true laugh again. 

Slowly, their laughter died down as they both stopped running around and stood just a few feet away from each other. Rhys' gaze was locked on Feyre as she stood with her hands on her knees while she worked on catching her breath. 

Eventually though she looked up as well and her eyes locked with Rhys', the two of them just standing there staring into each other's eyes. Time seemed to stop in that moment and all they could see was each other, but the end came all too soon when a voice broke them from their gazing. 

"What the fuck is going on?" 

Feyre's head whipped towards the door, the one she had forgotten to lock when she let Rhys in, and her eyes landed on Tamlin. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and an angry expression on his face. 

"We were just throwing paint at each other, my bad dude I started it." Rhys tried to explain since Feyre seemed frozen in place. 

"I wasn't asking you," Tamlin snapped at Rhys and then looked back to Feyre. "I want to talk to you outside."

Feyre didn't waste any time, she just nodded her head and dropped the paint brush to the ground before following Tamlin outside and leaving Rhys alone. 

They seemed to walk forever towards the back of the building before Tamlin pushed her up against the wall, making her squeal and then gasp in shock. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster but she tried not to make it too noticeable. 

"What the fuck was that!?" He questioned in a quiet yell, his hands gripping her upper arms tightly to keep her in place. "I told you I didn't want you around him alone anymore, didn't I?" 

"We're working on a project together for class, we can't just not see each other! Half of our grade is depending on this project."

"That didn't look like you were working on a project to me."

Inside the studio, Rhys was itching to know what was happening. He really didn't hope that they were arguing because of him so eventually his curiosity got the best of him. Slowly the male made his way outside and peered around the corner, his eyes landing on Feyre who was being pushed up against the wall by her boyfriend. 

Suddenly, Rhys watched as Tamlin brought his hand up and smacked Feyre across her face. 

"Hey! Let go of her!" Rhys yelled to him before he even knew what he was doing. 

Both Feyre and Tamlin looked to Rhys and he could already see the tears in Feyre's eyes. Tamlin immediately let go of her and started to take steps towards Rhys. 

"My relationship is none of your business, and neither is my girlfriend. Stay the fuck away from her."

"It actually is my business since she's my friend. Don't you dare lay your hands on her again-"

Before Rhys could finish and the two males could come face to face with each other, Feyre ran in between them with her back facing Tamlin. 

"Rhys go home." She whispered to him, her eyes barely meeting his as she did so.

Rhys immediately shook his head and called his hand up into a fist at his side as he looked at Tamlin once again. "I'm not leaving you here with this piece of shit, he just hit you Feyre. He's the reason why you've had all of those bruises, isn't he?" 

Feyre finally let herself meet Rhys' gaze and he could see she was struggling to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Go. Home. _Please_." She pleaded with him, her voice trembling as she did so. "I've got it under control, it was an accident. He's just upset."

"That doesn't give him the right to hit you!" Rhys argued, his own voice turning into pleas as he spoke again quieter this time in an attempt for Tamlin to not hear. "Come with me Feyre, we can go to my place and you'll be safe. You can get a restraining order on him and he won't be able to lay a hand on you-"

"Rhysand, go home."

With one last final command from Feyre and one last look into her eyes, Rhysand reluctantly did as his friend asked. 

He went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an absolute roller coaster of emotions, I'm sorry :( But things will start looking up eventually!


	15. Concerts and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a concert at the cafe and Feyre shows up to support him after being distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize now for how much this one hurts... 
> 
> Also the song Rhys sings in the chapter is "Broken" by Isak Danielson. It's not mine and all credit goes to who wrote the song and Mister Danielson.

“I can’t believe I just left.” Rhys whispered to his cousin, his head buried in a pillow he was clinging to as he sat on the couch practically curled into a ball. “I should have stayed, I should have convinced her to leave with me or to call the police. Something, anything."

It had been about a week since Rhys had even seen or heard from Feyre, ever since he left the studio after her boyfriend showed up. He felt like a terrible person for having left her there, but he wanted to respect her wishes. 

Thinking about it now, Rhys knew it sounded stupid. But he had messaged her as soon as he left and over the past week he's tried to text and call her in hopes of receiving an answer. 

So far he hadn't had any luck. 

Morrigan shook her head and placed a hand on her cousin's back. "Rhys you did as she asked, you respected her wishes. Do not sit here and do this to yourself. You can try and help her now, get a hold of her. Do you know where her dorm is?" 

Rhys shook his head and then looked up, allowing Mor to see his tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. 

"No, I don't know where her dorm is. I shouldn't have left her Mor. What if he- God I can't even think about what he might have done to her. What kind of a friend am I?"

"We'll figure out what happened, okay? I care about Feyre too and I also want to make sure she's alright. Why don't you try and invite her to your concert that's tomorrow night? Maybe by some miracle she'll show up and we can see her."

"Okay, okay, I'll try to invite her to the cafe tomorrow night. You can go ahead and leave for work now, I know you'll be running late because of me." 

Rhys brought up his phone and sent a message about the concert at the cafe to Feyre real quick before looking back to his cousin. 

Mor frowned and looked over Rhys' face, noting the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep due to both nightmares and the situation with Feyre. Except she didn't know about the nightmares so she thought it was all because of this situation. 

"You should try to get some sleep while I'm gone." She told him, making sure she had all her stuff before heading to exit the family room. "I'll keep an eye out while I'm gone and let you know if I see her anywhere at all."

Rhys nodded and set his phone down next to his head as he laid down on the couch, still clinging to the pillow for dear life. "Thank you Mor."

"Of course Rhys, what else is family for? Now get some rest. I'll bring you back something to eat from the cafe, I know your eating habits have also changed from the stress and what happened before this situation."

All Rhys did was close his eyes and whisper another 'thank you' to his cousin before trying to let himself drift off into the darkness that called him. 

When he woke up a couple hours later, panting and drenched in sweat from yet another nightmare, his phone was still open on his and Feyre's conversation. 

Ignoring his phone for a few minutes to catch his breath and calm himself, Rhys grabbed a glass of water that he had nearby and chugged it. When he was done his eyes finally went over to his phone and he saw that Feyre read his messages about an hour ago, but he didn't receive any response. 

"Maybe she'll show up anyways…" He whispered to himself as he picked his phone up with a sigh. 

Rhys went to his contacts and found his cousin, sending her a quick message before going up to his room to get something ready for tomorrow afternoon. 

_She read my messages but didn't say anything. I think I have a plan just in case she does show up tomorrow, a way that I can help her while also respecting her wishes._

As Feyre had laid there and read those messages from Rhys, her heart sank in her chest. She looked over her shoulder at Tamlin who was still sound asleep in his bed behind her. When she glanced back at her phone she held in front of her face silent tears started to fall from her eyes, tears for the friend that she had made and would now probably lose. 

Feyre wanted nothing more than to text him back and tell him she'd be at the cafe tomorrow afternoon, but she knew she shouldn't. She knew she needed to keep her distance, but she also more than anything thought she at least owed him an explanation as to why she's been distant lately. 

Why she's been gone. 

She'd come up with something to tell him and go talk to him tomorrow night at the concert. Feyre would go and support her friend for the first and quite possibly last time, and then explain to him whatever excuse she comes up with. 

It broke her heart to lie about why she hasn't been answering him or why she's been avoiding him, but she didn't want Rhys to get caught in the middle of everything. The situation wasn't as bad as it had seemed at the studio but she didn't think Rhys would listen. Rhys shouldn't get put in danger because Tamlin was jealous.

As long as Feyre stayed away then her friend would be safe. 

And that's all she wanted. 

The following afternoon Rhys was getting ready to sing his first song when his cousin stopped him for just a moment with an encouraging smile on her face. The rest of their group was already sitting on a couch right in front of the makeshift stage the cafe had for when they did small events like this. 

“You have the song ready in case she does show up, right?” Mor questioned. 

Rhys nodded his head and gave his cousin a small, forced smile. “Yeah, I have it ready. If she shows up, go stand or sit with her please. See if she’s okay and what’s been going on but also make sure she listens to the song.” 

“I will, don’t worry. Now go up there and start singing. I’m proud of you for doing this again.” 

“Thank you.”

As Rhys went on the makeshift stage, Mor went and took a seat with the rest of their group. The seat she took was at the perfect angle for her to see both Rhys perform and the doors to the cafe should Feyre show up. 

Feyre didn’t know what she was doing. The entire drive to the cafe was a blur of thoughts, questioning what she was doing and what she was thinking. What was she going to tell Rhys? Would this be the last time they would see each other or talk? 

As she parked her car in the cafe’s small parking lot she felt her heart begin to beat faster inside of her chest. Taking in a deep breath she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned off her car but made no move to get out of the vehicle. 

“Come on, you can do this,” She whispered to herself as she leaned her head back and loosed a sigh. “The least you can do is go in there and support him and then give him an explanation for being so distant. Even if it is a bullshit one…” 

After another few seconds Feyre found the courage to leave the comfort of her car, locking it before taking slow steps towards the cafe doors. 

Rhys was just finishing up his first song when she walked in. 

Mor’s eyes immediately landed on her but Feyre didn’t notice, all she did was look at her friend who sat on the stage with a guitar in his hands. The blonde got up without a word and headed over to Feyre, knowing that Rhys had seen her from how he paused for just a beat even though he wasn’t supposed to for that final part of the song. 

“Hey Feyre,” Mor said quietly to the brunette, accidentally startling her. “Shit I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just saw you walk in and I wanted to see how you’ve been doing.” 

Feyre stayed quiet for a second before she gave Mor a small smile. “I’ve been doing good, just super busy lately. How much have I missed?”

“Oh you’ve only missed one song, no big deal. Rhys will appreciate that you even managed to show up tonight with your busy schedule. I think the second song is better than the first one anyways. If you have to leave early because of other things then you at least have to stay for the entire song he’s about to sing.” 

“Uhm yeah, of course.” Feyre ageed, not telling Mor she planned to stay the entire time in case she needed or wanted to leave before everything was over. Nothing else was said between the two as Rhys started to speak. 

“I want to say a quick thank you to my friend Feyre for being able to make it here tonight,” He said and gave a smile in Feyre’s direction. “This song is for someone important in my life and I hope it gives them strength and helps them.” 

Feyre didn’t know what to expect as Rhys started playing his guitar again, but she sure as hell wasn’t expecting what happened next. 

_“Do you need, do you need someone?  
Are you scared of what's to come?  
If you leave then who will the next one be?  
Will he do the same or will he let you see?”_

As Rhys began to sing the song, Feyre kept her eyes focused on him. Morrigan’s gaze went between her cousin and Feyre, hoping Feyre would understand as the song kept going.

_“You don't have to hurt  
You don't have to hurt anymore  
With a little time, take a look and find what you're searching for.”_

Before he started the chorus Rhys looked up from his hands on his guitar and met Feyre’s gaze, a mix of pain and hope showing in his eyes.

_“You are broken on the floor  
And you're crying, crying  
He has done this all before  
But you're lying, lying  
To yourself that he'll find help  
That he will change to someone else  
But you're broken on the floor  
Still asking him for more.”_

It was at those lyrics and that look from Rhys that Feyre’s heart sank as she realized _who_ this song had been sung for. 

He had decided to sing this song for her. This song was a message to _her._

As he continued to sing Feyre partially zoned out, getting lost in her own thoughts. She remembered why she had been so distant for the past week, why she had been so scared to do certain things. 

_“Will you leave, or will you carry on?  
Is your love from before still strong?  
If you leave, will you keep the memory?  
That made the night so long, the cut so deep?”_

She remembered who all of those bruises and injuries had come from. 

Why had she allowed everything to get so bad? 

Because she was scared… 

And she didn’t know what else to do than keep dealing with it. Tamlin did love her, and she had loved him, but she couldn’t deny that she was scared of him any longer. She could no longer lie about the bruises because Rhys had seen Tamlin put hands on her first hand. 

She couldn’t lie and say the situation wasn’t as bad as it seemed, because it was. 

Feyre shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest as tears began to fall from her eyes, landing on her cheeks one after the other. 

She just admitted to herself that she was scared of her boyfriend… The person who was supposed to love and care for her more than anyone else. 

_“You are broken on the floor  
And you're crying, crying  
He has done this all before  
But you're lying, lying  
To yourself that he'll find help  
That he will change to someone else  
But you're broken on the floor  
Still asking him for more  
Asking him for more  
More  
Still asking him  
For more.”_

As Rhys finished up the song he and Feyre made eye contact, although Feyre could barely see through the tears in her eyes. She was able to see the pained look on Rhy’s face as he saw her crying but before he could make a decision to come comfort her she shook her head and turned to Mor. 

“Will you please tell Rhys that I’m sorry for being so distant the past week?” She questioned. “Please also tell him that I’m proud of him for getting up there and singing in front of all these people after everything. He has a really good voice, he’s talented, and I’m really glad I could listen to him perform.” 

Feyre didn’t give Mor any chance to question or respond as she quickly left the cafe, hurrying to get into her car before either of them could come outside and follow her. 

She wiped her eyes and willed herself to stop crying before starting her car and leaving the cafe, heading straight for her dorm room. 

She was supposed to go back to Tamlins apartment tonight, but right now she didn't think she could. She needed some space and time to think about everything that had happened over the past couple of months. 

Feyre didn't know what she was going to do. She was still terrified, moreso now that actually admitted these things to herself, and she didn't know if she had the guts to walk away. 

How could you leave someone in a situation like this? 

How could you stay safe in a situation like this? 

Would staying with Tamlin or attempting to break up with him keep her safer in the long run? 

Feyre had no idea, but she knew she didn't have a lot of time to think over everything. 

She didn't have nearly enough time. 

But she would take the time she could to think, even if it was only for the night as she came up with an excuse to stay at her dorm. 

She at least owed herself that much. 

But in all honesty, she owed herself so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I will apologize again. I'm sorry and trust me when I say I'm crying with you. I promise things will get better... 
> 
> Eventually...


	16. Phone Calls and Hospital Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets a phone call from Feyre's phone only it isn't Feyre who's calling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions major injuries resulting from abuse, please read at your own risk.

It had been almost two weeks. 

Rhys hadn’t heard from or seen Feyre at all since she left the cafe that night and he was beyond worried. She hadn’t even read his text messages this time, she didn’t pick up any calls, absolutely nothing. He had begun to think that she just wanted to distance herself from him because of what he did. 

He’d apologized countless times in text messages he sent and voicemails he left even though he wasn’t really sorry. She had needed to hear it and she didn’t seem willing to actually talk so that was the only way for Rhys to try and reach her. 

All he could do now was hope that it had worked and Feyre was okay. 

Currently he sat alone in his room, his head leaned against his wall as his guitar sat on his lap. He could hear everyone else moving around and talking throughout the house but none of them made it up to his room to talk to him. 

Morrigan had told Rhys the same thing he had told himself, that maybe Feyre just needed time, but as everyday passed Rhys could tell his cousin started growing equally as worried. 

With a sigh he stood up from his bed with his guitar in hand, laying it down carefully after. He took a moment to stretch before grabbing his phone and exiting his room, heading downstairs to the kitchen. 

As soon as he entered the kitchen he saw all of his friends and his cousin standing around talking. Mor and Azriel were in the process of making lunch while Cassian and Amren just stood on the opposite side of the island and watched them while they all spoke.

When he entered Mor threw him a soft smile and Cassian immediately tried to include him in the previous conversation topic.

"Can you please tell Az that I am more than capable of driving?" He asked as Rhys went and stood next to him. "It was an accident and I have learned my-"

Before Cassian could finish or Rhys could give him a response, Rhys' phone started going off. Rhys looked down at his phone and immediately jumped up and left the kitchen when he saw it was Feyre's number.

"Fey?" He asked quietly as he entered the family room and brought his phone up to his ear. "Oh thank God, I've been so-"

"No, it's not Feyre." A males voice answered, one Rhys didn't recognize. "I know you don't know me but your Feyre's new friend right? The partner on that graphic design project?"

"Yes, why? This isn't Tamlin then?"

The male on the other end let out a deep sigh. "God no. My name is Lucien, I'm a- I used to be a friend of Tamlins, but now I am only a friend of Feyre's. Can you come to the campus hospital? I need your help."

Rhys' stomach dropped at that question and his throat felt like it was closing up but he managed to get his next words out. "What happened? Is Feyre alright?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Please just- get here quick. Room 314." 

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen." Rhys promised before hanging up the phone.

He quickly ran upstairs to put on a pair of shoes and throw a hoodie on. When he was almost out the door he stopped and backtracked to the kitchen real quick, meeting the group's worried looks stares. 

"I'm heading out now and I don't know how long I'll be," As he spoke his eyes stayed on his cousin the entire time. "Don't wait up for me if I'm not back by tonight."

Mor seemed to realize what his leaving had to deal with so she nodded her head and gave him a sad smile. "She's more than welcome here if needed. Just text me to let me know and we'll all make sure to stay as invisible as possible."

"Thank you."

Without another word from anyone Rhys left the house and quickly climbed into his car, starting it and then immediately heading towards the campus. 

It seemed like the closer he got to the campus hospital the more worried and scared he grew. As soon as he pulled into a parking space he got out and locked his car before rushing inside. 

He didn't bother stopping at the desk in the front, didn't bother checking in with Anyone, all he did was follow the signs up to the third floor and to where they said room 314 would be. 

When he turned down the hall he only saw one room at the end with a male with red hair standing outside of the door. The second the male noticed Rhys he let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you for coming," Lucien told Rhys. "I'm Lucien."

"Of course I came. I'm Rhys. What happened? Is she in the room?"

"Yes she is in the room, unconscious as of right now. I think… I think Tamlin hurt her really bad. I was supposed to hang out with the two of them the night that it happened. When I got to his apartment he was nowhere to be seen and Feyre was far from okay, trying to get herself from the apartment and I assume to her own car. She fainted in my arms and I immediately brought her here."

Rhys balled his hand into a fist at his side and shook his head. "So you're telling me that asshole beat her and then just left her there? Where is he now?"

Lucien nodded his head slowly. "He's started calling and texting her and he's even been by a few times but Feyre's doctor alerted the staff that he's not allowed anywhere near this room. But… That won't stop him for long. I need your help making sure he doesn't end up anywhere near her room or her."

"Of course, you have my word. How long has she been here? How long has she been unconscious?"

"She's been here since two nights ago. Tamlin and I hadn't seen her since last week but then she agreed to us hanging out that night. She's been unconscious for the majority of her time here, the one time she did wake up the day before yesterday she was in so much pain… Her doctor ran a few tests and made sure it was okay to give her pain medication before she did so. Because of how bad the pain was they also decided it was best to give her stuff to sleep too."

Rhys nodded his head and then glanced back to the closed door, his eyes also roaming over the window covered by curtains before he looked back to Lucien. "Can I… Can I see her?"

Lucien studied Rhys for a second before slowly nodding and stepping aside to give Rhys a straight walk to the door. "Yeah, but I'm going to warn you again about how bad of a condition she's in before you go in. She had a concussion, which was why she passed out, and she has a sprained wrist, fractured ribs, and minor cuts and bruises over her face and body."

Rhys didn't say anything, he just slowly stepped past Lucien and up to the hospital room door. It took him a moment to lay a hand on the handle but when he did he had to take in a deep breath to brace himself. 

Ever so slowly he turned the handle and pushed open the door, barely being able to see anything at first except for the darkness covering the room like a blanket. Then his eyes landed on Feyre, illuminated by a small lamp on a table next to the hospital bed she laid in, and he couldn't help but stop in his tracks. 

"Oh my God…" He whispered to himself under his breath. 

She didn't look like the woman he had grown to love being around, she didn't look like his new best friend. She looked broken in every sense of the word and he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. 

Like if he wouldn't have sung that song for her then she wouldn't be here right now… But he knew that was a lie because even if it wouldn't had been this exact moment, Tamlin would have hurt her just as badly at some other point anyways. But that just made him feel worse because in his mind he could have done more. 

He barely noticed that Lucien shut the door after Rhys stepped fully inside, the redhead staying out of the room himself. Lucien had probably thought it would be best to give Rhys a minute. 

As Rhys stepped closer to the bed the bruises and everything else became more noticeable in the dim lighting. The male sat down in a seat left next to her bed, carefully setting one of his hands on top of her own. 

As he looked her over again he took notice of the wrist brace on her left arm. He saw all the bruises, big and small, over her arms, chest, and face. The last thing his eyes landed on was the split bottom lip she had that looked like it had been cleaned not too long ago. 

"I'm so sorry Fey…" Rhys whispered and gently squeezed her hand even if she couldn't feel it. "I should have done more. I should have talked you into leaving that day at the art studio. But I can't go back now, so right now and in all the days to come I will protect you from him doing anything to you ever again. I can protect you now, and I will, you have my word."

He didn't expect anything to happen, so when Feyre squeezed Rhys' hand back he jumped up a little and his eyes went wide. As he looked over Feyre her eyes were still closed but her eyebrows were creased together, making it look like she was concentrating on something. 

A couple seconds later a pained groan came from her lips and she squeezed down on Rhys' hand harder as she slowly opened her eyes for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry please don't kill me! Let me know what you think and any predictions about future chapters. Writing this broke my heart but it's okay because things will eventually get better... Maybe.


	17. Hospital Beds and Great Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre wakes up in the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRY! It was a rough weekend and I almost had the chapter done when I fell asleep, but it's here! Let me know what you think of this and what will happen next.

"I'm so sorry Fey…" Feyre heard a voice whisper as she began to wake up and then felt the gentle squeeze of her hand. "I should have done more. I should have talked you into leaving that day at the art studio. But I can't go back now, so right now and in all the days to come I will protect you from him doing anything to you ever again. I can protect you now, and I will, you have my word."

When the voice was done speaking Feyre recognized that it was Rhys who was talking to her. She summoned every last ounce of her strength to squeeze his hand back and let him know she heard him. As Rhys jumped a little when she did it she could tell that he wasn't expecting her to. 

An intense pain washed over Feyre almost immediately afterwards, the effects of sleep starting to wear off more. She had yet to open her eyes but she furrowed her eyebrows together in pain as she laid there. 

A couple seconds later Feyre was able to open her mouth to let out a pained groan as the pain started getting worse. She squeezed down harder on Rhys' hand to try and help herself as she slowly opened her eyes. 

When Feyre opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the white tiled ceiling.

Although her vision was blurry because of the building tears in her eyes, she saw Rhys stand up and peer down at her with a worried expression.

"Feyre?" He asked, not even making an attempt to move his hand from her harsh grip. "I'm gonna go get your doctor and Lucien."

As he went to turn away Feyre kept her tight grip on his hand, causing him to stop and look back at her again. When his eyes landed on her she slowly shook her head which only made the pain worse, making her cry harder. 

"No," She whispered to him, her voice raspy from being out for the past couple of days. "Stay, please."

Rhys' heart broke at her command and at the tears falling down her cheeks but he nodded his head. "Of course, but your doctor needs to come check on you and Lucien should know that you're awake. If I yell to get Lucien's attention will it make anything worse for you?"

Feyre took a moment to think before whispering a simple no. Rhys nodded and called for Lucien, the other male rushing in just a second later. 

The moment his gaze landed in Feyre and he saw she was awake he let out a small sigh of relief and approached the bed slowly. 

"Feyre I'm so sorry." He told her as he stood next to Rhys. "I'm going to get your doctor so she can check up on you and do what she needs to do."

"Wait-" Feyre whispered as Lucien went to turn away. "How did I get here?" 

Lucien gave Feyre a sad smile and started walking towards the door, but didn't leave without saying one last thing. "I'll tell you after the doctor comes in to check on you."

As soon as Lucien left Feyre looked back up to Rhys even as tears continued to fall from her eyes nonstop. Rhys slowly brought his free hand up but stopped and looked into her eyes. 

"Does your face hurt?" He questioned quietly. "Do you mind if I wipe off your tears?" 

"It's alright, go ahead." She whispered back, giving his other hand another squeeze as another wave of pain washed over her. 

Rhys hesitated but slowly brought his hand up and wiped off Feyre's tears with his thumb, then doing the same to the other side. When tears continued to fall from Feyre's eyes Rhys kept wiping them away, pushing some of her hair back at one point so it wasn't all in her face and didn't stick to her from the tears.

"I'm going to get you some water," Rhys whispered after a moment as he wiped away another fallen tear. "I'll be back in just a minute, I'll be right outside the room. Okay? I'll even keep your door open so you can see me if you want."

Feyre looked up at Rhys and didn't say anything for a second before she slowly nodded her head. 

"Thank you for being here," She told him. 

Rhys looked down into her eyes and didn't say anything at first, instead he just leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. When he stood back up he squeezed her hand just barely as an offer of comfort and gave her a small smile. 

"Of course I'm going to be here. I care about you Fey. I'll go get you some water now, I'm guessing you've been in the dark for awhile and your eyes will probably be sensitive to light so maybe close them? But when the doctor gets in here they'll probably have to turn the lights on in the room."

"Okay," Feyre said and let go of Rhys' hand so he could go get her water without dragging her out of bed in the process. 

After letting go of her hand Rhys walked towards the door and slowly opened it, looking back to see how Feyre was doing as light filtered in. She had her eyes shut but her head still faced him for the time being. 

Once he stepped out into the hallway he looked around and saw a water fountain nearby with a stack of small paper cups beside it. He quickly grabbed a cup and filled it up with water, finishing his task just as Lucien and the doctor started walking down the hallway towards him. 

"Is that for Feyre?" Lucien questioned as they got closed to Rhys, looking down at the cup of water. 

Rhys nodded his head. "Yeah, her voice is raspy and I figured she'd need some water since she's been out."

Lucien nodded and the two males followed behind Feyre's doctor quietly. Rhys' gaze immediately went to Feyre as the doctor turned the light in the room on and he saw her immediately cringe, her eyes shutting as tight as possible to block out the intense light. 

"I'm sorry Miss Archeron." The doctor sounded sincere as she approached the bed and stood next to Feyre. "Slowly open your eyes that way they can have some time to adjust to the light before you open them all at once. I'm Doctor Hernandez. For now can you tell me where it hurts?" 

"I guess it won't help much if I say everywhere, would it?" She asked the doctor, slowly beginning to open her eyes as she adjusted to the lighting. "My head, my abdomen, my chest, my arm, and my legs but only slightly on my legs."

"On a scale from one-ten, how bad is your pain?"

"Very close to a ten, nine point nine."

Doctor Hernandez nodded her head and grabbed her stethoscope to listen to Feyre's heartbeat, instructing her to take in deep breaths as she did so. When she was done Feyre had her eyes all the way open and wasn't wincing at the light, so Doctor H tested for any signs of damage to her brain or head. 

"One last thing before I make a request for some tests. Can you tell me your name?"

"Feyre Archeron."

"What year is it?"

"2020." 

"When is your birthday?"

"December 21st, 1999." 

Doctor Hernandez nodded again and gave Feyre a small smile. "It doesn't look like the concussion had an effect on your memory or any other psychological changes, but I'll do a scan just to make sure. I'll have a nurse bring you some more medicine for your pain."

"Okay, thank you." Feyre told the doctor as she left the room. 

When her doctor was gone Feyre looked at Lucien and Rhys, the latter stepping towards the bed and holding out a small cup of water towards her. 

"Here you go. Will you need any help drinking it?" He questioned, getting ready to step closer and bring the cup to her mouth. 

Feyre seemed to think for a moment before she nodded her head. "As much as I hate to say it, I probably will need help. Everything hurts right now and if I move-"

Before she could finish Rhys cut her off. "You don't have to explain yourself Fey, I know what's going on and I know how bad you're probably feeling right now. I'm more than happy to help. Just don't blame me if I spill water all over you."

"I won't, promise." 

Rhys nodded and slowly brought the cup of water to her lips, tilting it back slowly so she was able to drink it. When the water was all gone he pulled the cup away from her lips and gave her a small smile. 

"Look at that, I didn't even spill it all over you." 

Feyre smiled at Rhys in return but then glanced back to Lucien, her expression turning grim in less than a second. Lucien stepped forward and took a seat in a chair on the side of her bed where her sprained wrist lay.

The redhead took in a deep breath and looked down at his hands clasped together in his lap as he began speaking. "How much do you remember about what happened?"

"I- I remember Tamlin and I arguing. I went over there to break up with him which in hindsight probably wasn't my best idea… He got really angry and he started yelling. I got really scared because even though he had…" Feyre stopped and took in a deep breath only to end up wincing from her fractured ribs.

Her eyes found Rhys and he gave her a small nod, setting his hand on hers again for comfort while she told the rest of what she remembered. Feyre accepted the act of comfort and squeezed Rhys' hand, looking back to Lucien after who was already looking at her. 

"Even though he had hit me before, he was always calm when it happened. But this time he was pissed and screaming and he didn't want me to go. That's the last thing I remember."

Lucien nodded and ran his hands down his face before dropping them back in his lap. "I'm so sorry Feyre, I had no idea. I should have realized something was off. I found you when I arrived at the apartment… You were beaten very badly and barely conscious but still trying to leave and get to your car, the moment I got to you you passed out in my arms and I drove you here."

Feyre didn't know what to say at first, so for a minute she just looked at Lucien before she whispered to him. "Thank you for being there at the right time and staying here with me."

"I'm glad I was there at the right time. I'm your friend, Feyre, always have been."


	18. Hospital Release and Soup Please (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre is released from the hospital and Rhys takes her to her dorm (Or does he? ;) )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So originally this chapter was supposed to be way longer but while writing it I was talking to a close friend and decided to split it up into two smaller chapters. This chapter is part one and the next chapter that is posted will be part two! I'm hoping to have it out before Sunday but I make no promises on that as school has been hectic; However, I can try to write the chapter after the next to do a double update, we'll see how it goes :)

About a week later, Feyre was finally able to leave the hospital and go "home" to her dorm. Both Rhys and Lucien had insisted multiple times that she stay with one of them at least for the first night out of the hospital but Feyre insisted right back that it was alright. 

But really she just didn't want to feel like such a burden. The two of them hadn't really left the hospital other than to go to their respective houses to wash up and change real quick or to grab food better than what the hospital offered. She knew that they didn't mind and that they both watched out for her and stayed willingly, but she didn't want to intrude on the rest of their lives. 

Apparently Tamlin had showed up at the hospital a couple times, but Feyre never once had to come face to face with him in the time she was there. Rhys and Lucien made sure that he didn't end up anywhere near her room and that he quickly left hospital grounds. 

Right now Feyre sat on the edge of her hospital bed, no longer in a hospital gown as she had gotten dressed just a few minutes ago. Rhys had opted to bring her a pair of his sweatpants and a hoodie that way he didn't have to go through her things and the clothes weren't too tight on her abdomen and chest area where her fractured ribs were. One of her nurses had been kind enough to buy her undergarments, Feyre had decided to trash the clothes she was wearing instead of having them washed. 

There was a soft knock at the door before Rhys slowly peaked his head in and gave Feyre a small smile when she looked up at him. He walked into the room fully and came to stand in front of her. 

"Hey, are you ready to go?" He questioned, holding his hand out for her to take to help her stand. 

Feyre nodded her head and returned his smile, setting her hand that wasn't wrapped in a brace on top of his outstretched one. It took her a moment to gather her courage but she slowly stood up and then looked at her friend. 

"Thank you." She told him, not making any move to remove her hand from his. "Is Lucien going with us or will it be just you taking me back to my dorm?"

"He's waiting outside, I asked him to turn on the heat in my car so it's warm already once we get in."

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay driving me? I can always just call a cab or-"

"Feyre," Rhys used her name to cut her off as he came to a stop at the door to the room. "I'm perfectly fine driving you home, I didn't offer because I felt like I had to or something. Same thing goes for my offer to stay at my house tonight. Are you sure you don't want to take me up on that offer?"

Feyre nodded. "I'm sure. I know the two of you are worried about me but I'll be alright and you can come by whenever you please as long as you give me a warning ahead of time. What time is it?" 

Rhys sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket with his free hand, pressing the power button to check the time. "It's six in the evening. Are you hungry?" 

"I don't know." She answered honestly as they left her hospital room slowly, Rhys closing the door behind them. "It hurts enough when I just breathe, eating isn't much better. Especially if I end up having to cough. Maybe just something small like soup."

"You know, I think that can be arranged. Why don't I drop you off at your dorm and then go to town and get you some soup? I'll bring it to you and we can have dinner together before I go back home, as requested by you." 

Feyre glanced over to Rhys as they stepped into the elevator and nodded her head again. "I think that sounds good. But if you sit there during dinner and try to talk me into letting you watch over me tonight you're getting kicked out before you can even finish eating."

Rhys rolled his eyes but grinned and gently squeezed her hand in his. "I guess I could make it through dinner without trying to get you to let me be your guardian angel for another night."

"Well good, because you'll have to." 

Neither one of them said anything else as they slowly walked through the hospital before finally exiting the building. Lucien was standing up against Rhys' car right at the front, his own car parked right behind Rhys'. 

The redhead walked towards Feyre and Rhys, giving Feyre his own smile as the three of them met up halfway between the hospital doors and the car. "Are you sure I can't talk you into staying the night with one of us so we can make sure you're okay?"

Feyre glared at Rhys who was trying not to laugh and then rolled her eyes before looking back to Lucien. "I'm sure. If I need anything I'll call one of you, I promise. I just need to sleep in my own bed tonight."

Lucien nodded in understanding and then stepped back to open the passenger door to Rhys' car for Feyre. 

"Fair enough, do you need help getting in?" 

Taking a second to look at the car before looking back at Rhys, Feyre just barely brought her shoulders up into a shrug. 

"I'm not sure, I- I think I should be good. I don't know."

"I'll help you," Rhys whispered from next to her and slowly walked them closer to his car. "Please let me help you, let's just focus on getting you in the car without hurting you too much. I'll go ahead and get your prescriptions filled while I'm picking up dinner too. Okay?" 

As they came to a stop at the open passenger side Feyre nodded her head. It took a couple minutes but the three of them managed to figure out how to get Feyre in the car without causing her an immense amount of pain. 

When she was in the seat Rhys poked his head inside the car, bending down so he could actually do so. "I would be more comfortable if you put your seatbelt on but if it hurts too much I'm not going to make you. Do you think we can try though?"

"Yeah, of course. I can-"

But before Feyre could even get the rest of her sentence out, Rhys grabbed the seatbelt and slowly brought it across her waist. His eyes stayed focused on her face the entire time as he watched to make sure he wasn't hurting her. 

Once the seatbelt clicked he rested his hand on the center console and kept his eyes on Feyre. "I would recommend holding the upper portion of the seat belt away from your abdomen and chest. Is it hurting you right now?"

"No, it's not. It's just a little uncomfortable but it's nothing I can't handle." She promised him, meeting his gaze right back. "Thank you."

"Of course, don't thank me for any of this. It's what friends do, Fey." He told her with a smile and a wink before back out of the car and then walking to the driver's side to get in. 

Feyre looked at Lucien as he leaned down to look into Rhys' car, a comforting smile on his face. "You call me if you need me, okay? Or call Rhys. Just call one of us if you need us for anything at all, and I mean anything Feyre. I don't-"

"Lucien," Feyre whispered with a small chuckle, cutting him off. "I will, I promise. Rhys is gonna get dinner for me and stay for that, so I won't be alone too long until later tonight when no one except residents are allowed in the dorms anyways. It'll be alright."

Lucien slowly nodded his head. "Alright, okay. I'm sorry for being overbearing. I just really don't want Tamlin to get anywhere near you, neither of us do." He explained and glanced over to Rhys who just nodded his head in agreement while he started the car. "But we also know you need your space. We just want to make sure you're okay and he doesn't hurt you again."

"I know, and I really appreciate it. The two of you can come over every morning at eight and stay until the dorms close again at ten, but I just want to sleep in my own bed alone at night. I need the comfort of my bed and my own things." 

"I know, and I understand that." Lucien told her. "Be safe, be careful. Enjoy your dinner and make sure you remember to take your medicine when you wake up and-"

"And before I go to bed." Feyre finished for him. "Lucien I know, it's okay."

"We're gonna get going now," Rhys told Lucien from the driver's seat. "I'll be there with her until I have to leave. I'll text you after that, okay?" 

Lucien nodded. "Alright, good. Have a good night guys."

"Good night Lucien." Feyre told the male, watching as he shut the passenger door and stepped back to give them room to leave. S

As they left Feyre looked back and saw Lucien get into his own car, turning left instead of turning right like Rhys and her had. 

When she turned and faced back towards the road she saw Rhys glance at her, then quickly glancing back at the road. Feyre didn't say anything as she laid her head back on the seat and closed her eyes. 

Feyre's eyes opened again when she felt someone gently shake her shoulder and then heard her name being called. When she opened her eyes she looked up at Rhys who was crouching down next to her with the passenger side door open. 

After looking around Feyre noticed that they were at her dorm already meaning that she must have fallen asleep on the short trip here. Rhys slowly moved his hand away from Feyre's shoulder and gave her an understanding smile. 

"Come on, let's get you inside. I'll go grab dinner and get your prescriptions filled after we get you settled." He told her, extending his hand for her to take again. 

Without a word Feyre set her hand in his slowly and stood up carefully, wincing a little as she did so. Rhys closed the door behind them and used his keys to lock his car before starting to lead them inside the dorm room. 

"Please tell me you're on the first floor." Rhys whispered to her as they approached the doors. 

"It's your lucky day, because I am indeed on the first floor." 

The male chuckled and opened the door, making sure Feyre stepped in before him and then let it fall closed after. "Well thank God for that."

Feyre nodded her head with a smile on her lips but didn't explicitly say anything about it. The next time she spoke was a minute later when she told Rhys what dorm number she was in and how to get there from where they were. 

When the two of them were finally in her dorm Rhys helped set Feyre down on the edge of her bed gently before running a hand through his hair and crouching down in front of the woman. 

"I'll be back soon, okay? If anything, and I mean Absolutely anything, happens you call me and you call Lucien and we'll be here as soon as possible. The doctor said the pain medication they gave you might wear off before your prescription gets filled so you need to lay down and be careful, okay? Take it easy Fey. Can you do that for me?"

Feyre nodded her head and gave Rhys another smile. "Yes, I can. I promise. Thank you for getting dinner for me and getting my prescription filled, and for letting me borrow your clothes."

Rhys shook his head and pressed a sweet kiss to Feyre's forehead before he stood up fully and looked down at her now. "Don't thank me, I want to do this stuff for you. You also look better in my clothes than I ever have. Now I'll be back in a bit, okay?" 

"Okay, I'll be here." 

Rhys rolled his eyes with a grin on his face as he left the dorm room. Feyre quietly sat on her bed and sat her phone on her nightstand, letting out a small sigh. 

A few minutes later a knock sounded from the other side of Feyre's bedroom door and she thought it must have been Rhys coming back because he forgot something. 

As she stood she looked around for something he might have dropped or forgotten but didn't find anything, making her question what he could have come back for. 

When she finally reached her bedroom door and opened it, the last thing she expected to see was Tamlin standing there looking down at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER PLEASE DON'T COME AT ME! Please tell me what you think? (Please also stay nice about it-) I hope ya'll have a good week and just remember I will be trying my best to have part two out before Sunday.


	19. More Falls and Police Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up after the last chapters cliffhanger :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your update! Almost 4,000 words, damn. I could have split this up again but I decided to be nice and keep it all together :) I still feel very bad over last chapters cliffhanger so hopefully at the end of this chapter it will be better? Happy Valentines Day as well!!!

Feyre couldn't move. It felt like she had been frozen in time, turned to stone in that very spot, and she couldn't do anything but frantically look around at the person in front of her. She had stopped breathing, too, and she no longer remembered why she had thought to open the door. 

If it was Rhys he would have told her that he was coming back for something. But he didn't and she should have known it wasn't going to be him. If Lucien was coming over for some reason he also would have said something, but there was no word from him either. 

"Feyre?" Tamlin questioned as he stood there, looking like he was about to take a step forward. 

Hearing her name from his mouth brought Feyre back to the moment and she immediately tried to shut the door in his face. 

It didn't work. 

Tamlin pressed his hands against the door and fought with Feyre in their opposing efforts to open and close the door. With Feyre having to use every ounce of strength she had to try and close the door, pain ripped through her body from both her sprained wrist and her fractured ribs. 

She let out a cry and shook her head, tears already starting to stream down her face again from the pain and the situation she was in. On the verge of giving up, Feyre gave all of her strength into one final push at the door, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to help her. 

And it wasn't. 

The door was only closed for a split second before Tamlin pushed back and opened it again, sending Feyre tumbling to the floor. With a Yelp and another cry of pain she quickly grabbed her phone off of her nightstand and made a joint call with Lucien and Rhys, hoping that they would be able to tell what was happening even if she couldn't speak. 

Without a second thought as soon as the call went through she hid her phone next to her just barely under her bed and then looked up at Tamlin who stood in the doorway. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push the door that hard." He told her, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

Feyre furrowed her eyebrows at him and even while tears were streaming down her face the anger was evident in her eyes. 

"Am I okay?" She repeated before letting out an unamused chuckle. "Are you really asking me if I'm okay? You did this to me, right? You put me in the hospital, you nearly _killed_ me. Now here you are continuing to hurt me yet again. Will you ever stop?" 

Tamlin shook his head and crouched down next to Feyre, bringing a hand up to rest it on her cheek. "I didn't- you tried to leave me Feyre. Why would you do that?"

"So because I try to leave you it's okay for you to beat me?" Feyre asks, her heart beginning to beat faster from how close he was and the hand he rested on her cheek. _"Get your hand off of me."_

The level of anger, sadness, and anxiety in that demand alone was enough for anyone to see that Feyre was done and that she was terrified… 

Anyone except Tamlin. 

"Baby please," He whispered as he started to rub his thumb over her cheek gently. "I was scared, I can't lose you… You mean so much to me and I love you. I would never-"

"You would never what? Hurt me?" Feyre cut him off. "You already have. Now get your hand off of me!"

Despite the pain she was experiencing, Feyre used her good hand to grab Tamlins off of her cheek and push it away, sending him back to sit on the floor instead of in the crouching position he was in. 

While Tamlin was distracted for a second Feyre glanced at her phone and saw a message pop up on the screen from Lucien. 

_Rhys and I will be there soon, do what you can to protect yourself but try not to make your injuries any worse. And Feyre I know you probably don't want this but I'm calling the cops on my way over… It needs to be done._

As soon as Feyre finished reading the text she looked over and saw Tamlin now standing, but it only took a second before he bent down and grabbed her good wrist. Feyre braced herself but when he went to "help" her up she still let out another cry from pain. 

"Let go of me!" Feyre screamed, struggling to pull her wrist out of Tamlins grip. 

Tamlin did as she said, but he brought his hand up in a motion that told Feyre he was about to hit her. She closed her eyes and put a hand up to cover her face and brace for the impact but it never came. 

Instead she heard the sound of her dorm room door opening and only then she heard the sound of someone being slammed against a wall. 

When she opened her eyes Rhys was there with Tamlin pushed back against the wall by the door, anger seething from the both of them. 

When Rhys had walked in and saw Tamlin about to hit Feyre that's when he lost almost any sense of what he was doing. He didn't hesitate to step in between them and push Tamlin back into the wall before stepping towards him and keeping him there. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Rhys questioned, grabbing onto Tamlins shirt to push him back against the wall yet again. "You keep your fucking hands off of her, you _stay away_ from her, or so help me I won't even think about the consequences of anything I do." 

Tamlin glared at Rhys and tried to push back as he spoke. "You're the one that should stay the hell away from her. Everything would be fine right now if it weren't for you, you ruined our relationship. She's mine and you need to accept that-"

But he didn't get the chance to finish before Rhys brought one of his arms back, put his hand into a fist, and punched Tamlin as hard as he could right in the nose. 

Tamlin was almost knocked to the side from the impact, blood starting to fall from his nose as his eyes watered and he grabbed onto his bleeding nose. 

"You probably just broke my fucking nose!" He yelled at Rhys, his anger starting to build up even more. 

Rhys rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Tamlin, taking his shirt and pushing him against the wall yet again. 

"Be glad that that's all I broke. Get the fuck out of here, she doesn't want you here." 

"No. I'm not leaving without Feyre, that way I can make sure she's away from _you."_

"You're the one she needs and wants to be away from!" Rhys yelled, moving Tamlin so he wasn't in front of the wall anymore before pushing him down to the floor. "You think you can do that to her and get away with it!? Think the fuck again." 

Tamlin didn't have the chance to say anything before Rhys pulled him up just barely so he could Punch him in the face again. 

As Rhys went about his actions Feyre stood back and closed her eyes as she sobbed, trying to stop the memories that began to resurface. 

"Rhys stop!" She tried to yell out, but her voice was hoarse and barely audible. "Stop…"

Feyre let out a cry in pain and sat up against her bed as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep her memories of that night down. 

_"Feyre you can't leave me! Tell me what I can do to fix it, tell me what I did wrong." Tamlin begged, holding Feyre's hands in his own._

_Feyre shook her head and pulled her hands back. "You can't fix this, Tamlin. Have a good life."_

_She went to walk away except she didn't get very far. Tamlin grabbed her left wrist and held onto it tighter than he ever had before, making Feyre wince. When she looked up into his eyes she didn't see any part of the man she once knew left._

_She saw a stranger._

_And as that stranger pulled his fist back to strike her, her heart stopped and it seemed like the rest of the world faded into black…_

"Rhysand please!" Feyre was successful as she screamed this time, although it came out more as a cry than anything else. 

Rhys stopped what he was doing and looked back at Feyre who opened her eyes as he did so. He saw the tears streaming from her face and the hurt in her eyes, making his face soften and his anger to settle down. 

Without a moment's hesitation Rhys dropped his now bloody fist and let go of Tamlins shirt, slowly walking over to Feyre afterwards. Tamlin groaned out on the ground and tried to turn onto his side but someone else stopped him before he could. 

Lucien. 

Rhys looked at Lucien and gave him a slight nod before crouching down in front of Feyre and shaking his head. 

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." He whispered to her, bringing a hand up to reach out to her but stopping halfway and dropping his hand. "Let me take you outside, the cops will be here soon. Can I carry you?"

Feyre looked back at Lucien as he delivered his own punch to Tamlin, making her flinch before she looked back at Rhys and nodded her head slowly. 

"Okay, can you stand up for me first?" He questioned, standing up on his own and then holding a hand out for Feyre to take to help her up. 

When she placed her hand in his and used it to help her up, Rhys could feel how badly she was shaking. 

"Are you sure you're okay with me carrying you?" He questioned, wanting to make sure she was actually okay with it before he did so. 

Once again Feyre nodded her head, seeing Lucien come up behind Rhys and look at her with a sad look. "I'm sorry Feyre, I'm so sorry. This is why we wanted you to stay with one of us at least for tonight. I should have come with you two and stayed here with you while Rhys went back out."

"Stop." Feyre whispered, stopping to wince as Rhys picked her up as carefully as he could. He offered her a soft apology which Feyre only nodded to before continuing to speak to Lucien. "It is no one's fault but his. Not yours, not mine, and not Rhys'. He would have caught me alone again at some point."

As Feyre thought back to the moment she just remembered she closed her eyes and turned her head to bury her face into Rhys' chest as she cried. Rhys held her as close as he could without hurting her and slowly began to walk out of the dorm room, whispering something about grabbing her phone to Lucien as he did so. 

Feyre could immediately tell when they got outside due to both the colder flow of air and the sound of police sirens approaching loudly. 

"Fey, I think you're going to have to talk to the officers." Rhys whispered. 

Feyre shook her head and moved her head just barely so she could look up at him for a second without anyone else noticing. "I don't want to talk about it. You and Lucien know what happened, you know it had happened before. Can't you two talk to them? Please I don't- don't make me talk about it."

She began to hyperventilate which made her ribs hurt causing her to cry even more. Rhys immediately held her closer again and started whispering "shh" to her to try and help her calm down a little. When she buried her face back into his chest Rhys left a kiss on the side of her head and whispered to her. 

"We'll talk to them for you," He promised. "But I think after this we need to take you back to the hospital just to check that your injuries didn't get worse. Can we do that?" 

Feyre slowly nodded her head, the only answer she gave. 

So when Lucien came out of the building he went up to the officers while Rhys walked to his own car to set Feyre in the passenger seat. He tried his best to open the door, although it still took him a good minute to do so. 

After he set Feyre down in the passenger seat he carefully wiped the tears from her face and gave her a sad smile before closing the door and going to one of the officers and Lucien. 

"My partner went inside to get the man who did this, I need to speak to your friend." The female officer told Rhys as he walked up. 

Rhys immediately shook his head. "She's not in any state to speak about anything right now, she begged me not to make her. Lucien and I know everything that happened tonight and we know stuff from before as well. We'll tell you everything. Can you use that for now and talk to her another day?"

The officer looked behind Rhys to his car where Feyre sat inside and let out a soft sigh as she nodded her head. 

"Yes, I can." She agreed. "But I'll need to talk to her soon, okay? This can't be put off for too long or else we don't know what'll happen with the case." 

Lucien and Rhys both nodded their heads in understanding, getting ready to speak when the other officer came out of the building with Tamlin in tow. The blonde male was now in handcuffs and his nose had stopped bleeding. Rhys knew that he would be left with bruises for a while but as far as he cared he deserved far more than that. 

Once Tamlin was put in the back of the police car Lucien and Rhys began to tell the officer in front of them everything they knew and everything that happened that night. 

It took awhile but once they were done the officers left and took Tamlin to the station with them. 

Rhys turned to Lucien and a deep sigh left his lips as he ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have left her here, I should have taken her with me to get the perception and dinner. Fucking damnit!" 

Lucien shook his head. "Remember what she said, it's none of our faults. She's right Rhysand. We couldn't have none that he would show up so soon… Or that he would have even known. For all we know he probably followed you guys back but made sure it wasn't obvious." 

"Yeah, that doesn't make me feel any better. But I don't give a shit how I'm feeling right now. I'm gonna take her to the hospital to make sure her injuries didn't get any worse. If they didn't and she's still allowed to be home tonight then I'll take her to my house or I'll camp out here all night. Can you get her prescription for me while we're at the hospital?" 

"Yeah, of course. I'll bring it by and then I'll go back to my place and see what I can do to make sure Tamlin stays where he's currently at." 

Rhys gave Lucien a small smile and nodded his head. "Alright, thank you." 

And so they went their separate ways. Lucien went and got the prescription filled, dropping it off with Rhys at the hospital and checking in Feyre before going to his own home. 

Luckily enough the only thing that happened with Feyre's injuries was the pressure on her wrist worsening the sprain. It was still upsetting that her wrist got worse but by some miracle her ribs didn't get any worse and that was the most worrying part. 

When they were done at the hospital Feyre and Rhys stopped to get the soup she wanted for dinner and then headed to his house. It took a little bit while sitting at the hospital but eventually Feyre told Rhys the real reason she turned down the offers to stay at his or Lucien's house. 

Rhys assured her that she wasn't intruding and she agreed to stay at his house for the night. 

When they got to his house it was eerily silent and no one else was to be seen. Considering it was almost midnight Feyre didn't think much of it and gave Rhys a small almost forced smile when they sat down to eat dinner. 

When they were done Rhys carried Feyre to his room and then gently set her down on his bed. 

"Do you want to try and take a shower or do you want to do that tomorrow?" 

Feyre thought and then looked down at the clothes she was wearing, shrugging. "I would rather try to take one tomorrow, but I should change my clothes-"

"I'll get you another pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt." Rhys told her, immediately going over to his dresser to grab them. 

It was silent except for the sound of Rhys opening and closing doors until Feyre began to speak quietly. 

"You sang that song for me, didn't you?" 

As Rhys finished getting both the sweatpants and the shirt out for her he turned around and gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I did. I needed some way to reach out to you while also respecting the boundaries you set in place."

Feyre looked up at him and Rhys dropped onto his knees in front of her as he saw her begin to cry again. 

"Hey, please don't cry." He whispered and gently started to wipe her tears off of her cheeks. "I couldn't just sit there knowing you were suffering. I care about you, you're my closest friend right now outside of my group, and I needed to help you in some way."

"Thank you." She whispered out. 

Rhys shook his head and continued to wipe her tears away. "Don't thank me. I'm gonna step out now so you can get dressed, okay? Let me know when I can come back in."

Feyre nodded and accepted the clothes from Rhys. Rhys left the room and stood outside with the door closed, leaning against the wall next to it. 

A few minutes later he heard Feyre call his name and so he slowly opened the door and walked inside, seeing her sitting in the same spot but now with the new change of his clothes on. 

Rhys closed the door behind him and gave her a small smile, grabbing the old outfit she had on and throwing it in the laundry hamper before sitting down next to her on his bed. 

"You can have my bed, it will be better for you to sleep with your injuries." He told her, wiping a stray tear off of her cheek before dropping his hand back to his lap. "I'll sleep on the couch in the family room. No one will come in here and bother you." 

"No, I couldn't take over your room and bed. I have no problem sleeping on the couch instead-"

"Fey please don't fight me on this one. I promise you it's okay."

Feyre looked at Rhys and saw the desperation in his eyes, leading to her nodding her head slowly in agreeance. "Okay, but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep that well anyways."

Rhys shook his head. "It's alright. Just try to get some sleep, the medicine for your pain should be kicking in very soon. If you need me either call for me or text me. Promise me you won't try to go down the stairs on your own."

"I promise." 

"Good. Is there anything you want or need before I let you try to sleep?" 

Feyre thought for a moment, looking around his room as she did so. Her eyes landed on her painting and she looked back to Rhys right after. 

"That painting you bought from the studio when we first met, it was my painting. Have you had it hung up in here all this time?" 

Rhys looked up at the painting before looking back to Feyre and nodding. "Yes I have. You're an amazing artist Fey. I'm glad I bought that painting." 

Feyre's cheeks turned slightly red as tried to get more comfortable on the bed. "Thank you. One more thing before you go down to the family room." 

"Whats up?"

"Can I get a hug?" She whispered out, now avoiding eye contact with Rhys. "I just- I feel like I really need one right now."

Rhys didn't even hesitate as he carefully wrapped his arms around Feyre and hugged her, making sure not to hurt her in the process. Feyre wrapped her arms around him in return and Rhys could tell she started to cry again as she buried her face into his shoulder while they hugged. 

Rhys brought a hand up and started petting her hair, hoping the gesture gave her some more comfort as he just sat there and let her cry. A few minutes went by before Feyre pulled back and looked up to Rhys who took the opportunity to wipe her tears away again. 

"Thank you for everything you've done for me so far." She told him, her voice shaky as she did so. "It means so much to me and I really appreciate it. I'm really glad I have you as a friend." 

"Don't," Rhys told her with a head shake and slowly rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks to get rid of her tears. "I already told you I want to help you, you're my friend. Now why don't you try and get some sleep, okay? You must be exhausted."

Feyre nodded her head slowly. "I am."

Rhys didn't say anything as he stood up but leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her forehead. He watched as Feyre laid down carefully on her back and then grabbed a blanket and threw it over her to cover her up. 

"Remember what I said, yell for me or text me if you need me. Don't go down the stairs by yourself." He said, taking an extra pillow from the corner of his bed for himself to use. "Sleep well Fey."

He quickly grabbed a blanket from his closet before approaching the door and getting ready to leave. 

"You sleep well too Rhys."

Rhys gave a smile and then left the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he stepped out he set the pillow down on the floor and laid down so he was parallel to his bedroom door. 

There was no way he was going to sleep all the way down in the family room, but he didn't want Feyre to feel even worse about sleeping in his bed. 

So once Rhys got situated on the floor in front of his bedroom door he covered himself up and then went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Also, how cute was Rhys deciding to sleep on the floor in front of his bedroom door to stay close to Feyre? :(


	20. Breakfast and Hurt Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre and Rhys talk at breakfast after she stayed the night at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Enjoy :)

The next morning, Feyre woke up and just laid in Rhys' bed for a bit. She continued to lay on her back and just stared up at the ceiling, contemplating everything that happened that led her here. 

The "here" in question wasn't being in Rhys' bed, no, she was actually happy about that because she finally had a friend who actually cared about her, but it was what happened to lead her to this place with Tamlin. 

She knew she couldn't blame herself for letting things get so bad, but she still did. 

After a couple minutes she slowly sat up as she moved her legs off of the bed, wincing as soon as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She looked around for a moment before grabbing her phone from the stand next to Rhys' bed and trying to turn it on. 

It was dead. Of course it was, she hadn't plugged it in last night and it was almost dead when they first got back to her dorm anyways. 

Feyre looked at the bedroom door, spacing out as she stared at it and went into her thoughts. She didn't want to call for Rhys in case he was still sleeping and because there were also other people in the house who could be sleeping as well. She _could_ try to go down the stairs by herself and sit in the family room until Rhys wakes up but she told Rhys she wouldn't try to go down the stairs alone. 

With a sigh she slowly got off of the bed, feeling a small wave of pain as she did so, and then began slowly walking towards the door. As she got closer she heard two voices whispering but she couldn't make out what they were saying. 

When she reached the door Feyre slowly twisted the handle and just barely opened it to peek outside. The first person she saw was Mor standing facing the door, with Azriel who had his back to the door and was facing Mor. Feyre's eyes slowly went down to the floor and she saw Rhys sleeping in front of the bedroom door on the floor. 

Feyre closed the door as slowly and as quietly as possible to make sure Mor and Azriel didn't notice. Instead of walking back to the bed and sitting or laying back down, she decided to stay standing at the door that way she could hear when Mor and Azriel left. 

_"I wonder if I can talk to her later,"_ Feyre heard Mor whisper, presumably about her. _"I want to see how she's doing, make sure she's okay and let her know that she has people here for her."_

 _"She needs time."_ Azriel countered, earning a sigh from Mor. 

_"I know she does, I know. I understand it completely and I will help give her as much time as she needs. I just also want her to know that she isn't alone, not anymore."_

Suddenly, another voice entered the conversation and Feyre could easily tell it was Cassian. _"I wanna talk to Feyre too. Maybe I can help her feel better with some stories or jokes."_

 _"Cass-"_ Azriel started but was soon interrupted. 

_"If the three of you get any louder you'll wake her."_ Rhys groaned and Feyre could assume he woke up either from their whispering or his body woke him up a moment ago. _"I'll let her know that you're all here for her too, but she'll talk to you when she wants to. Are you all leaving soon?"_

 _"Yes, I was getting ready to head to work and everyone else has classes. Amren's already gone. We'll all be out of the house for most of the day, don't worry."_ Mor reassured Rhys. 

After that Feyre walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, no longer able to hear their conversation. A couple minutes later she heard what sounded like footsteps walking down the stairs right before the door slowly opened and Rhys peeked his head in. 

"Good morning," He greeted her with a smile as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

"You slept on the floor." Feyre whispered, avoiding his gaze for a second before she finally looked up at him. "There's no way you were comfortable on the hard floor, Rhys. I could have slept on the couch, really, it would have been alright. I didn't-"

Rhys held his hand up as a way to tell Feyre to stop and then crouched down in front of her, shaking his head. "My original plan was to sleep on the couch, I promise. But after everything that's happened I didn't want to be too far away in case you needed me. So I decided to lay down on the floor in front of my room that way I was right there if anything happened. Like if you had a nightmare or your pain medicine wore off or something."

Feyre looked into Rhys' eyes for a second before slowly nodding her head. "Okay, but you really didn't have to. I could have called you if something happened."

"That's true, and I did tell you to do that, but by sleeping on the floor right outside I could easily hear you and get to you faster as well. Now, do you think you can try to eat breakfast? I can make pancakes or waffles, eggs, hash browns, bacon, or we have cereal too but I don't mind cooking so don't even pick cereal because you feel bad."

"I'm not really hungry." 

"Feyre," Rhys warned. "You have to try and eat something, it can be something small but you just need to try." 

A sigh left Feyre's lips. "Okay, I'm really not that hungry but I will try. Eggs sound fine."

"Alright, good. You don't wanna try to eat anything else with that? A pancake?"

"Eggs are good, I promise. If I decide I want anything else to eat I will tell you. Can I also get some cold water?" 

Rhys nodded and gave her a small smile. "Of course. Are you alright with me carrying you downstairs or do you just wanna stay up here and I can serve you breakfast in bed?" 

Feyre gave Rhys a small smile back and nodded her head. "I wanna go downstairs with you, I don't want to be left up here alone and unable to go downstairs on my own."

"You got it Fey. It's your lucky day, you get to see Chef Rhys in action. I bet you're glad to have me as your best friend now." 

As Rhys picked Feyre up carefully she let out a quiet but forced laugh. "Okay Chef Rhys. Yes, I am glad to have you as my friend, but who said you were my best friend? Also is my medicine downstairs? I'm supposed to take it-"

"Every morning when you wake up and every night before you go to bed. I know. It's downstairs waiting for you, I left it on the kitchen counter last night but I'll bring it up to my room tonight if you stay over again."

"Okay, thank you." 

Neither one of them said anything as Rhys began to walk downstairs, immediately turning left to head into the kitchen once he stepped off of the final step. 

"Do you want to sit at the island?" Rhys asked as he paused where he was to wait for her answer. "Or on the couch and I'll bring it to you there? Or you can sit on the counter and watch me cook even better." 

"Uhm…" Feyre trailed off, looking around the kitchen as she did so. "Can I sit on the counter? I know it might be a little hard to get me sitting up and then get me down with my circumstances and I don't know if you're actually okay with that-"

"Fey I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't okay with it. If you're worried about how getting you up on the counter and down might strain your body then it might be better if you sit at the island or couch, but I will be as careful as I can when helping you get up there and helping you get down."

"Okay, I'll sit on the counter then if you're sure it's okay."

"It's fine Fey, Mor sits on the counter all the time. I swear she pretends like the stools at the island don't exist." Rhys told Feyre with a small laugh as he began to attempt getting her situated on the counter. 

It took a few minutes but Rhys was able to get Feyre sitting on the counter successfully. After that he grabbed a bag from the pharmacy and opened it, pulling out the pill bottle and handing it to Feyre. 

"Take one out and I'll get you a glass of ice water to drink." 

Feyre nodded her head and opened the bottle, taking out one pull and holding it in her fist as she closed the bottle and set it next to her on the counter. The second Rhys handed her the glass of ice water she set the pill in her mouth and took a sip, taking the pill quickly. 

"Thank you." 

Rhys just gave her a small smile as he got a container of eggs from the fridge. Feyre sat quietly, drinking her water and watching Rhys as he started preparing the eggs to cook them. The silence hung in the air for a moment before Rhys wurtly started speaking even as he stayed focused on cooking breakfast. 

"You could have talked to me Fey, you know that right?" He questioned. "I respect that you didn't want to because you were scared and I understand that completely, but I also want to make sure you know you can come to me. I wanna make sure I didn't do anything to make you think otherwise."

Feyre looked at Rhys for just a second before she looked down at the glass of water in her hands settled on her lap. 

"You didn't do anything to make me think I couldn't come to you, I promise. I was just scared and confused. Thank you for appreciating my boundaries though and still trying to find a way to help me."

"Of course. I couldn't just sit there and know you were hurting and not doing anything. God I don't know how I didn't realize it sooner, I could have helped sooner if I had."

She didn't say anything to that at first, all she did was stare down at the glass of water in her hands. A moment later she set it down in the counter next to her pill bottle and started to nervously mess with her fingers on her lap. 

"It's not your fault you didn't notice, I didn't want anyone to notice. It gets easier. The fake smiles and pretending you're okay even when you feel like you're drowning. Hiding the bruises, the small cuts, the injuries you can't explain in some other way…. You can only tell someone you fell or bumped into stuff a certain number of times before they begin to question if that's all that's really happening…" 

Feyre took in a shaky breath as she paused for a just a short second before continuing through a pained voice, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. 

"I guess I told you I fell one too many times, didn't I?" She questions as she really begins to cry. "I don't know who I am anymore, but I know I miss who I was. I should have never let it get this far."

Silence hangs through the air again for a moment, all except Feyre's quiet cries, before Rhys slowly looked up at Feyre and shook his head. 

"I knew something else was up when I kept seeing new bruises on you because you're not that clumsy. They also almost always looked like fingerprints. You're not the reason that this happened, you didn't let it get this far in purpose. You did love him and I'm sure he was a good guy at some point but things change and we can't control that. You were scared, that's why you stayed. I wish I would have been able to stop him sooner."

"It's also not your fault. The fact that you helped me at all- Thank you."

"Don't ever thank me for doing that, I would have never in a million years just sat there and let you get abused by that worthless asshole." He told her as he brought down two plates to get ready to serve the eggs. 

More silence fell over the room, but it also didn't last long this time. 

"You didn't have to let me stay here, you know that right?"

"I know, but I wanted you to. I didn't want to leave you alone and I sure as hell didn't want you in your dorm where he could easily get to you. Now…"

Rhys trailed off as he finished cooking the eggs and then turned off the stove, slowly taking the few steps over to stand in front of Feyre. He motioned to her hands with his and Feyre slowly nodded her head, leading to Rhys carefully grabbing her good hand in his. 

"No more fake smiles, no more pretending you're okay. It's okay that you're not okay right now. I'm here for you and I will help you through all of this. You never have to pretend to be something you're not around me, least of all happy." 

Feyre bit down in the inside of her cheek and nodded her head. "Okay, no more fake smiles and pretending I'm okay when I'm not."

"Good." Rhys said as he gave her a small smile. "Now let's eat breakfast, yeah?"

Slowly and carefully Rhys rested his hands on her cheeks and leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to Feyre's forehead. After that he pulled back and gave her one more small smile before walking back over and beginning to put their breakfast on their plates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	21. Police Stations and Memory Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days now and Feyre goes to talk to the police.

A couple of days later, Rhys and Feyre pulled into the parking lot of the police station. Feyre was sitting in the passenger seat zoned out with her gaze focused on her hands in her lap while Rhys looked at her with pain in his eyes, hating the fact that she had to go through everything all over again once she stepped into the building in front of them. 

His mind went back to a conversation that the two of them had earlier that morning, and he felt his heart breaking for her once again. 

_"I don't know how much help I'll really be," Feyre had whispered from where she was sitting on his bed while Rhys grabbed his socks and shoes._

_Rhys glanced back at her from his dresser drawer, his eyebrows knitted together by her though. "What do you mean? You know everything that he did Fey, that's all the officers want to know."_

_A sigh escaped Feyre's lips and Rhys watched in confusion as her hands fumbled in her lap. "I know, but I don't really remember_ that _night. I remember us arguing and him getting more angry than usual. I remember him bringing his hand or fist, whatever, up to hit me and I only remember that part because…"_

_"Because it came back when you saw me hit him." Rhys finished in a whisper as he slowly took a seat on the bed next to her, his shoes and socks now sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry Fey. For both you seeing me do that and causing that part to come back as well as you having to go through this with the police. Just tell them what you do remember and let them know that that night is still a very big blur. Don't let them push you for more when you have nothing left to give."_

_"Will you be in there with me?" She questioned, looking at Rhys with a pleading look._

_He studied the sadness and the pleas I'm her eyes for a second before he gave her a sad smile. "I don't know if they'll let me sit in the room with you, but we can ask. Even if they don't I will be as close to the room as I can so if you need me I'll be just a few steps away. Okay?"_

_Feyre nodded slowly and looked back down at her lap. Rhys quickly got his socks and shoes on and then stood up, pressing a kiss to the top of Feyre's head as he held his hands out for hers._

_"You can do this," He whispered to her as she stood up, giving her hands a gentle and comforting squeeze. "I know it hurts to have to think about everything again, but in order for anything to happen with the case they need to hear from_ you. _I know it's hard and I really wish I didn't have to take you to go talk to the officers ever, but it has to be done."_

_"I know." She whispered as well and then squeezed his hands back. "I just want to get this over with, all of it. I want to heal, physically and in other ways, and I want to move on. I don't wanna remember what happened that night because I know it's bad and I know that it's gonna break me even more."_

_Rhys shook his head at her. "You're not broken, Feyre. You're many things- sad, hurt, not okay- but you are not broken, you're healing. There's a difference. He doesn't get the satisfaction of breaking you. Even if you were broken it wouldn't matter because being broken is not a bad thing, being broken means you have endured. You would pick up those pieces and glue them back together and I would help you, but you wouldn't even need my help because you're strong."_

_Feyre glanced up at Rhys and gave him a sad, half smile as a tear slipped down her cheek. Before she had the chance to say anything Rhys let go of her hands and carefully wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as tightly as he could without hurting her in any way._

_"You're healing." He whispered to her when she hugged him back. "You're healing and you are strong. You have endured so many bad days and I admire you for it. I wish that I had even a fraction of your strength."_

_"You do. Trust me." Was all that she had whispered back._

As Rhys came back from his thoughts of that conversation, he looked back at Feyre and saw her still zoned out as she continued to stare at her hands in her lap. 

"Fey?" He questioned softly, unsure if he should give her a moment to sit and think or if he should talk to her about it.

At the sound of her name Feyre shook her head to bring herself back and looked at Rhys, her eyes glossy. "I'm sorry, what's up?" 

Rhys shook his head. "Don't apologise. You know I'm sure we can do this another day, maybe in a few more days or something."

Feyre glanced outside and then looked back at Rhys, her cheeks flushed red. "I didn't even notice we had gotten here already…"

"It's alright, I just parked not even a minute ago." He tried to reassure her, but he knew that it wouldn't do much. "We have a few more minutes before you're supposed to head inside, do you need a moment alone?"

"No!" Feyre almost yelled frantically before taking a breath and looking back down at her lap before closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I don't need a moment alone. I want to get this over with. I think… I think I wanna go inside now so I can ask if you'll be allowed to sit with me when I talk to the officer."

Rhys nodded his head and opened up his car door, grabbing his keys as he jumped out and closed his door to walk around and open Feyre's. He gave Feyre an encouraging smile as he held a hand out for her to take, helping her get out of his car slowly. 

As they began to walk towards the front doors of the police station Rhys felt Feyre grab onto his arm with her good hand, holding on tightly as if one of them were about to end up flying away. 

"Fey," Rhys whispered and walked them over to the side of the building instead of right to the doors. "Take a few deep breaths. In and out slowly."

Feyre did as Rhys said, inhaling and exhaling slowly until she felt herself calm down just slightly. But the small bit of calmness she gained wasn't nearly enough. 

"I'm fine." She told him, her soft voice just barely audible. Over the last few days she had gotten quieter and started speaking less, she was more lost in thought than anything. "I'm fine."

Rhys looked her over and let out a sigh. "We talked about this Fey. No more pretending to be okay, especially around me. It's okay that you're not okay. You don't have to do this right now, we can come back another day-"

"I just want to get this over with, all of it."

Those were the exact same words she had said to him this morning when they were still in his room. That conversation this morning was the most she had spoken in a single moment at all over the past few days and it was taken up by thoughts of him. 

He knew that it would take time, but Rhys wished Feyre's healing process would be somewhat fast. He didn't know exactly how it felt but he knew it couldn't feel good in any way to be constantly stuck thinking of your abuser.

To not be able to get such a terrible person out of your head for even a second. 

And he hated that Feyre was constantly plagued with thoughts of Tamlin and what he had done to her. He missed the sarcastic and light-hearted girl he had first met, but he still adored his best friend in every way possible. 

No matter how long it took, Rhys would stay by her side and help her through the healing process when she needed his aid. And when she was finally healed and better he would bring back the sarcastic comments and jokes, hoping to make her smile or laugh to brighten up their days once again. He missed her smile and her laugh, but a deep part of him knew that he would one day see her do those things again. 

_No matter how long it takes, I will be by your side to help you get to the light once again. Rhys thought as he looked Feyre over._

Slowly he nodded his head. "I know you do. Come on, let's go inside and I'll ask if I'll be allowed to sit with you."

The second they stepped inside Rhys' gaze landed on the woman officer from the other night. As she looked up from whoever she was talking to she spotted Rhys and Feyre and put a hold on her conversation to walk up to them with a kind smile on her face. 

"Hello Rhysand, Feyre." She greeted them separately and then looked at Feyre. "Are you ready to tell me everything to do with your ex?"

Feyre went to open her mouth and then closed it, looking up at Rhys who was already looking down at her. It was easy for him to read the look in her eyes and he immediately turned to the officer with his own kind smile in return. 

"Actually before she goes to talk with you, she was wondering if it would be possible for me to sit in the room with her while she tells you everything." 

The officer looked at Rhys for a second after the request before her gaze shifted to Feyre once again. She seemed to look Feyre over, taking in the way Feyre kept her gaze down as much as she could, the way she stayed quiet, and the way she anxiously shifted on her feet.

"That'll be fine, but I've already heard from you so I just ask that you stay quiet while I get the information I need from Miss Archeron. Okay?"

Rhys nodded his head. "Of course, not a problem. I just wanna be able to be there for her."

The officer nodded as well and then looked back at Feyre. "Are you ready Miss Archeron?"

Feyre's head quickly snapped you and she glanced at Rhys before her gaze went back to the officer and she nodded. She didn't offer any words, not a single yes, all she offered was that simple head nod. 

That was all the officer needed though because she gave a sad smile and turned to start walking away. "Follow after me."

As Rhys began to follow the officer he felt something tug at his arm and then stopped, looking back at Feyre who stood with her gaze focused on only him. Her gaze was so soft yet so intense, he didn't know what to make of anything. 

"Fey are you alright?" He questioned. "We need to follow the officer."

"I know." She muttered, just barely wrapping her hand around his arm in an attempt to partially loop their arms but not quite. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything sooner."

Rhys shook his head and was about to say something in return when the officer turned back around and looked between the two of them. 

"If you need a moment-"

"No," Feyre shook her head. "No, I want this to be over."

And that's the last thing she said to anyone before they walked arm and arm into that interrogation room and all hell almost broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Feyre :( Writing this made me super sad but let me know what you guys think!


	22. Not A Chapter

Hello everyone! I just wanted to let ya'll know what was going on and when an update would be coming. 

The update will be coming tomorrow at some point, probably more towards early morning or late afternoon. I really had trouble with finding the right way to write this chapter down, I have the sequence of events in my head but getting it down into words has been the hard part. However, I finally figured out how I wanted to do it and I am working on it now. So that will be coming tomorrow and if anything else change I will update the situation again! 

I hope everyone is having a good weekend :)


	23. Interrogations and New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre goes to talk to the police officer about everything that happened with Tamlin.

As soon as they stepped into the interrogation room, Rhys felt Feyre's hand on his arm tighten. The officer took a seat at one side of the table and motioned to two chairs on the other side for Feyre and Rhys to sit down. 

The two of them sat down, Feyre removing her hand from Rhys' arm as they did so, and looked at the officer waiting for her to speak. Feyre only looked at the lady for a second before she looked down at her lap instead. 

"Rhysand I'm sure you remember me, but Miss Archeron and I have never spoken before today. I'm Officer Evans and I hope that I can help bring justice to this situation where it is needed."

"Thank you," Feyre whispered as she looked up at officer Evans. "I hope so too."

Officer Evans glanced over to Rhys who just held a sad look in his eyes as he looked down at Feyre fumbling with her hands in her lap. The officer cleared her throat and opened up a thing folder with barely anything inside. 

"Alright Feyre," Officer Evans spoke softly as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write what she needed, "Start from the beginning. When was the first incident?"

Feyre took in a deep breath and leaned back a little, trying her best to keep her gaze up as she spoke. "It wasn't too long ago, a couple months I guess. I was working that night but he didn't want me too. It was a Saturday and we were at dinner with his friends beforehand, but they never really liked me much except for Lucien. He asked me to move in with him, he'd been asking about it for a while, but I kept telling him I wasn't ready. After that he tried to give me a key to an apartment he got for me and we had a minor argument over it."

"Did he hit you or anything at that point in the night?"

Feyre shook her head. "No, not yet. He took me to work and I left things off saying I would think about everything. That night at work I met Rhys for the first time, he bought one of my paintings without knowing that it was mine. It was the original painting instead of the copies we usually put up to preserve the real pieces until someone buys it so I had to stay after to get the piece for him after everyone left. My boss, Ressina, asked me to close up for her because she had something she needed to do and I agreed to do it for her.

Tamlin was getting impatient while waiting for me to get out of work and I ignored his text messages because I was finishing things up. The ride back to my dorm was silent and when he parked he finally spoke. First he was questioning why I didn't answer his text messages and I kind of snapped and told him I was working. After that he uhm…"

Feyre trailed off and looked down at her lap once again, her hands fumbling. Rhys looked over at her and held out his hand, an offer for her to take it if she wanted to. An offer of comfort. 

As Rhys held his hand out Feyre glanced over and slowly set her hand down in his, returning the small squeeze he gave her to let her know that he was there. 

"After that he grabbed my wrist, tightly. We kept arguing. I tried to pull my hand away but as I did he held on tighter and wouldn't let go. After responding back to what he said I told him to let go of my wrist and he did, he apologized and just said that he was scared. The next morning when I woke up my wrist was hurting and there was a bruise on it. That was the… First incident."

Officer Evans nodded her head and finished writing down the information she received before looking up at Feyre. "And after that? How did things progress?" 

Feyre sighed and shook her head. "Things were good for a couple of days, he genuinely felt bad about my wrist. Or, at least, I think he did. We were back to normal, whatever that was for us, and it was fine. We had our uhm- _moments_ ," Feyre said quieter than everything else, "and we spent time together. Then-"

"Can I ask you to pause for a moment so I can ask you a question?" 

Feyre looked confused but nodded her head. "Yeah that's uhm- that's fine. You're the officer here. You know what information you need and what to ask."

Officer Evans looked down at her paper with her hand clasped in front of her, taking a moment before she looked back up at Feyre. "Did Mister Spring ever do anything to you without your permission?"

"What- what do you mean?" Feyre asked, squeezing down on Rhys' hand. 

"Did your ex ever… Mister Night could you please leave the room while I ask Miss Archeron about this?" 

Feyre immediately shook her head frantically, looking over at Rhys before looking back to officer Evans. "No, please don't make him leave the room."

"Miss Archeron-"

" _Please._ " Feyre begged, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "The only reason I am sitting right here and talking with you right now is because of him, because he has been by my side and has told me that I could do this. He's talked me through everything that's been going on and he's been helping to take care of me. I can't sit here and do this alone, I can't."

"Feyre," Rhys whispered. "Maybe this part of the conversation will be easier to have without me in here… I'll come right back in afterwards and-"

Feyre looked at Rhys and he could see the pleading in her eyes as more tears built up. "I'm not strong enough to do this by myself, if you leave this room then I'm leaving it too."

"Hey, don't do that. You are _more_ than strong enough to do this and don't psych yourself out. I will be right outside of the room and as soon as the conversation is over I'll come back in and sit with you again. Okay?"

She didn't say anything or nod her head, she just looked back and forth between Rhys and the officer. After a few seconds she dropped Rhys' hand and stood up, shaking her head. 

"I can't do this," She whispered to Rhys and then looked to officer Evans. "I'm so sorry. I really am." 

As she left the room Rhys quickly stood up and followed behind her, telling officer Evans to wait just a moment. 

Rhys followed Feyre outside and to his car, unlocking it as they got close that way she could sit down inside of it. When Rhys got into the driver's seat he closed the doors and locked the car before looking over to Feyre who still had tears falling down her cheeks. 

"Fey can I ask a couple of questions?" He questioned quietly. 

Feyre looked over at Rhys and thought for a moment before nodding her head slowly. 

"Am I the reason for some of the things that happened between you and Tamlin?" 

"He… He may have gotten a little jealous at times." Feyre whispered. "But his behavior wasn't your fault, you weren't controlling him."

Rhys nodded slowly and then turned to where he was facing Feyre. "Did he ever- did he ever rape you?" 

Feyre looked at Rhys with her eyebrows furrowed and shook her head. "No- I mean- I don't know. I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't know? Did he ever take you without you saying the word yes?"

"I… Yes, but I didn't say no either."

Rhys shook his head now and closed his eyes as he felt his anger towards Tamlin bubbling up. "That doesn't matter, Fey. You didn't say yes, your silence still speaks words. Just because you're quiet doesn't mean it's a yes, it means you aren't sure or you're too scared to say no. Or even saying something such as okay isn't a yes. Yes is yes, and that is that."

Feyre took in a deep breath and watched Rhys as he opened his eyes again and gave her a sad look. 

"I'm so sorry Fey, _I'm so sorry_." Rhys whispered. "Are you okay with finishing this today with the officer or do you want to schedule to finish this another day?" 

"I think uhm- I think I just wanna lay down right now." Feyre whispered back, turning away and looking down to her hands in her lap. "Can we go in and talk to the officer about me coming in another day to finish telling her everything? It'll be soon, I just… I just can't today."

"Of course. Let's go inside, talk to her, and then we'll go back to my house and you can lay down. I'll make you some lunch and bring you some cold water."

The two of them exited the car and walked back inside, Rhys making sure to stick close by. As he was looking around the station and the other officers inside he didn't realize that Feyre had stopped walking until he almost bumped into her. 

As he got ready to ask why she had stopped walking he looked up and saw exactly why she had done so. 

_Tamlin._

He sat down on a bench, handcuffs on his wrists, with an officer next to him watching him. Tamlin looked up and locked eyes with Feyre, but then his gaze moved to Rhys and he glared. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Rhys whispered before stepping in front of Feyre and holding out his car keys to her. "Go sit in the car and wait for me, I'll be right out. I'll talk to officer Evans for you and then we'll go back to my house, okay?" 

Feyre nodded slowly and then grabbed the keys from Rhys, not saying anything as she turned away and walked out of the police station. 

When she was finally out of the building and out of sight, Rhys turned back towards the direction where Tamlin was sitting and walked to the interrogation room. 

"Seriously?" He questioned officer Evans as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. "After hearing what Lucien and I told you and _seeing_ how bad Feyre is physically and mentally you bring him here while she's here?"

"What are you talking about? He shouldn't be here." Officer Evans said as she stood up. "I told my colleague to bring him in after I contacted them and told them that she was gone. I'm sorry for the mix up-"

Rhys shook his head. "It's fine, not your fault. The answer to your question is yes, he did rape her. I'm going to take her back home, she wants to lay down and needs the rest, she said she'll come back to finish talking to you soon. Very soon."

Officer Evans sighed. "I'm so sorry that happened to her, that all of this happened to her, but I really need-"

"I know what you need, we both do trust me," Rhys started as he got ready to leave the room. "But she just needs a little more time. _Please_."

It took a moment but eventually the officer nodded her head. "Okay."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
